Monkey's Palm
by JamRax
Summary: Everyone knows that Planet Vegeta was destroyed and left as nothing but a memory. Goku is sent away just barely avoiding Frieza's wrath, but what if he wasn't alone inside of that little old space pod...
1. Pride or Suicide

**Planet Vegeta**

"Damn you...Frieza…" Said an injured warrior. Blood dripped profusely down from his wounds. He grit his teeth with pain as he continued to limp towards his fellow Saiyans. "You treacherous bastard…" He stumbled to the side and slammed into the wall, leaving a blood splatter. He winced at his ever growing pain, but decided to press forward. "I...I need to warn them…" After dreadful minutes of limping and constant struggling, the Saiyan had finally managed to stumbled into a beat up bar that was filled with others of his proud race. The warrior held himself up by using the wall next to him. The Saiyans in the bar paid him little to no attention, regardless of his potentially fatal wounds. "F...Frieza...he's coming…" The Saiyan choked out.

"Get a load of that guy." A tall Saiyan male whispered.

"I heard his whole squad got wiped out during a mission." Another man said.

"You guys don't understand... He's coming... he's gonna kill us all!" The wounded warrior said with a more urgent tone.

"What are you going on about Bardock?" A tall man said while holding his girl firmly in his arms. He gave the wounded Saiyan a smirk. "Sounds like a cover up for your recent failure. Only what can be expected from a low-class like yourself."

"What? I'm trying to help your ass!" Bardock shouted with rising annoyance. Bardock's words did catch the attention of one Saiyan in the back sipping away at his drink.

"You really want to help us? Then, you can take your bloody ass outta here and quit spouting your nonsense!"

"A...are you kidding me?! Frieza and his men took out my entire squad. He sent the order! He's on his was to wipe us out as we speak!" Bardock snapped.

"... He's not wrong...Frieza is a slimy son of a bitch. He'll do whatever it takes to make sure things go his way. He's nothing but an arrogant prick!" Said a tan man with jet black hair spiked to the side. His onyx eyes were fixated on his drink. "You should really listen to Bardock's words. I've known him for a long time so I can tell when he's bullshiting me."

Bardock grinned at the words of the nonchalant Saiyan. "Thanks…"

"Oh boy, here we go! Are you really gonna start talking crazy too, Nezorak?" A large, bald man said.

Nezorak took another sip of his drink and sighed. "I'm just being realistic. Frieza's had it out for us since the very beginning. I mean, think about it. We're a warrior race. It's only a matter of time before we would've rebelled against him, right? I know for a fact that nobody in this room likes the son of a bitch! He's just getting rid of us in order to secure his place!" Nezorak took another swig of his drink and slammed the now empty glass on the table. "Bardock's right! We need to come together and fight that bastard now! ALL OF US!"

"..." The room grew silent at Nezorak's valiant statement. After a few moments, they all just went back to drinking and conversation between themselves.

Nezorak grew agitated at their carefree attitudes towards the grim situation that they were all in. "...You can't be freaking serious right now! You're all going to die! Look at Bardock! Look at what Frieza did to his crew! Do you all truly not care, or are you simply just too foolish and ignorant?" After getting no response, Nezorak sighed with defeat. He looked up and saw Bardock, the only other person with any common sense, struggling to stand. Nezorak shoved past the crowd of Saiyans and propped up Bardock over his shoulder.

"N...Nez-" Bardock said while coughing.

"Don't worry about it. You gotta get to a healing chamber." Nezorak told him as he carried him towards the healing ward.

"Frieza is gonna be here any minute. We have to confront him."

"In your condition?! You're insane! You'll get yourself killed! Don't be a goddamn idiot Bardock."

"Too be completely honest with you... We're all probably gonna die regardless of my condition...You met Frieza in person, right? Is he really all that strong?" Bardock asked.

"He's a monster, plain and simple. He flared his energy up one time and it broke my damn scouter...He slaughtered many of his own subordinates with a single finger without a shred of regret."

"Damn…" Bardock muttered.

"That's not even the worst of it all. I heard that he and his family have the entire north galaxy under his his control."

"All of it?!"

Nezorak nodded and readjusted the grip on his long time friend. Bardock winced at the sudden movement and glared slightly.

"Sorry buddy...You're not exactly the lightest Saiyan you know…" Bardock rolled his eyes. Nezorak let out a small chuckle. "So how's the family?"

"What do you mean?" The wounded warrior asked with a confused expression.

"I dunno...How's uh…you know…" Nezorak started awkwardly.

"..." Bardock gave him a blank face.

"Um...GINE! Yeah that's it. How's she doing?"

"I'd rather not talk about her...you know, with the whole Frieza about to kill us thing…" Bardock let out a sigh.

"Oh uh, yeah I get it...In that case, how's Raditz?"

"Seriously…"

"What? I'm just trying to lighten up the mood… Ya know, I had a sneaky feeling that Frieza was gonna wipe us out...I just didn't think it'd be so soon…" Nezorak's tone dropped a bit. "Forgive me if I'm being a bit of a pest. You see my son was born just this morning. I only wish that I could see him grow to be a proud warrior."

"Nezorak, you're way too soft. You're acting like you'd be with him all the time. You know we get sent off to other worlds as infants." Bardock stated. "It's best not to even think about getting attached. Those kinds of sentimental emotions are taboo for us Saiyans."

"I know but I just can't help it. Shae and I always dreamed of having a child...Now that we finally have one, our lives must come to an end."

"...For someone trying to lighten the mood...You kinda being depressing…" Bardock said. The two men chuckled lightly.

"Yeah yeah, I'll give you that one...but seriously though, how's it feel being a dad of two. I know your second son was born a little while ago."

"Meh...You see them once and then their just gone for good...Take Raditz for example. I haven't heard a thing from him since he was born."

"Doesn't that bother you?" Nezorak asked.

"Not really. You just learn not to get too attached." Bardock said with a low exhale.

They had stepped into the medical ward and automatically got various looks from the foreign aliens. Some were looks of concern for Bardock, others were looks of disgust towards the two Saiyans. Nezorak carried his friend over to one of the healing chambers and placed him inside.

"How long are you gonna be in there for?" Nezorak asked.

"Gimme a good five minutes." Bardock answered casually.

"Only five?! Bardock look at yourself. Five minutes won't do a damn thing for your condition."

"Trust me. Anymore than five minutes will be utterly useless."

"Alright then." Nezorak said with a shrug of his shoulders. He shut the chamber door and set it for five minutes. "I'll be right back Bardock. If Frieza really is on his way here, then I should probably go handle some things first."

Bardock nodded from inside the chamber before succumbing to the soothing fluids from within it. The healing liquid plus the delicate flow put Bardock into a peaceful, slumbering state.

Nezorak walked out of the medical area and headed over towards the nursery in order to see his recently born child. As he walked, more and more thoughts swelled within his head. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he was scared shitless. He knew what Frieza could do. The bastard practically tortured him. He didn't care about that though. He only went through with the torture in order to protect his pregnant lover. Even though they weren't supposed to have any real or deep infatuation for each other, they both continued to love each other in a secret relationship. They shared a bond that no other Saiyans really could. He cared about her even if she was considered "weak" or a "low-classed fighter" to other Saiyans. Shae had something that he and the the rest of their race would never have. She had true compassion. She didn't like fighting and destruction like the rest of our race. She always saw things with a nonviolent attitude which in and of itself is just extraordinary. It made him see his whole existence different. It made him question what was really important in life, and from those questions sprouted the many harsh truths and realities of the Saiyan population as a whole. He had always had his doubts about the supposed "Emperor of the Universe" and how he was looking out for the Saiyan's best interest. Nezorak later realize that the words uttered by the space tyrant himself were nothing but lies to keep them all in check. One question still remained unanswered though…Why? It just didn't make sense.

Nezorak stepped inside the nursery and saw his son being cradled in the arms of his lover. He admired the scene from the doorway. Shae's long, dark brown hair and her gorgeous, soft hazel eyes made his heart stop. Seeing her and his son looking so peaceful together during this hectic situation that was sure to get worse with each passing second made him both joyful and deeply depressed at the same time. He walked over to her and wrapped his large arms around her from behind. She jumped a bit from the unexpected contact, but relax once she realized how had touched her in such a way.

"Nezorak? What are you doing in here? I thought you were heading to Planet 1567-8B for your next mission." Shae said as she turned around and looked at him with a faint smile.

"Change of plans. I didn't wanna miss out on any time with our son. Especially not on his first day in world." Nezorak said to her. "Have you come up with a name for him yet?"

"Nope. I can't think of anything."

"Hmm…" Nezorak looked at the small infant boy. The little boy's spiky dark brown hair was swaying carelessly. His large onyx eyes held nothing but the most sincere and genuine innocence. The small boy seem calm yet confused. He looked to be observing his father. "What do you think about Letius?"

"Do you think that name suits him?" Shae asked with clear uncertainty.

"Sure I do!" Nezorak said with a triumphant smirk. "Just look at him! He's gonna be strong! I can see it already."

"What if he's not going to be a fighter? I think he'll have a kind heart and help those in need." She stroked the infant's hair lightly. "I can see it now. He'll be a symbol of peace. He won't just be another fighting brute like the rest of them."

"Who says he can't do both? I believe that he'll be a fighter, but I also believe that he'll do a lot of good." Nezorak said to her. "Little Letius…"

Shae began rocking the small child in her arms while sadly humming to him. "I'm gonna miss him so much."

"I know. I wish we could keep him with us but…" The thought of Frieza's arrival suddenly flashed into his mind. "He needs to leave as soon as possible. He's our son but he's also a Saiyan. He can't stay with us no matter what we want."

"Well...We could just hide him! Keep him close by our side and-"

"No! He has to leave! We have no choice. I'm really sorry Shae, but it's just how we gotta do things."

"I don't wanna give up my little baby boy! I've always wanted a child to raise and care for. I don't want to just toss him in a pod and blast him away to some strange uncharted planet. He could die out there!" Shae snapped back in Nezorak's face. Bless her kind heart...

"He'll be fine! Look at us? We survived when we got shipped away. We're Saiyans! We adapt and get stronger!" Nezorak shouted at the Saiyan woman, luckily not waking up the sleeping child.

"What is going on with you? You said it yourself, that you want a child of your own. The day I told you I was pregnant, you were happier than ever. Now, you're all of a sudden so quick to just send your first born away. Why are you acting like this Nezorak?"

"..." The man stayed silent.

"You said it yourself, that when we get enough credits from Frieza's tedious work, we'd take our children and get off of this hell hole. Why are you so eager to split up our family? The family that we can finally say that we have."

"... It's because Frieza is on his way... He's coming and it's not going to be a very pleasant visit for us."

"What are you talking about? What is that monster planning to do this time? Is it another "demonstration" or is he coming to put more of us to work?"

"Bardock and I have a really bad feeling. I don't know for sure but I can already assume that he's gonna do something drastic. Bardock said he wanted to wipe us all out but... I don't know... I'm not taking any chances. Letius needs to get as far away from the planet as possible."

"... I understand... I just need to say goodbye…" Shae said with slightly wet eyes.

Nezorak nodded and walked out of the room and back to the medical ward where he left Bardock. He felt terrible for what he said but in order to ensure their son's survival, it had to be done.

When he got to Bardock's healing pod, he opened the hatch and pulled him out. "Bardock!" He shouted at the man. His wounds were still evident on his face and he seemed sore.

"Damn...Not so loud! I feel hungover…" Bardock clutched his head and grit his teeth. A sharp pain ran throughout his head and he dropped to his knees. "He's here... FRIEZA'S HERE!!!"

"Shit! What are we gonna do? The only people that know and or care are you, me, and Shae!" Nezorak shouted with growing panic. Dammit, dammit, DAMMIT!!!"

"Calm down! Panicking won't do a damn thing for us." Bardock sighed, took off his bandana. The same one that was colored with the blood of his fallen comrades. He looked at it and glared. "With the shitty situation that we're in... I'd say we got two options. We die like the rest of the hopeless idiots sitting there doing nothing, or we die fighting like real Saiyans! Your choice."

"... Quite the statement. You sure do know how to shine some light on a suicide mission...Fine, I'm with you. Not much of a choice anyway. I'd rather die with my honor in tact."

"You see? That's the spirit!" Bardock said patting his friend on the shoulder. "We need to get a move on. The bastard is moving into orbit as we speak."

"Damn.." Nezorak nodded and the two Saiyans ran of to go confront the evil tyrant himself. As they neared The outside, they had began to feel a wave of anxiety.

"What happened to Shae? Did you get a chance to see her before all of this?" Bardock asked.

"Yeah...She went to go send our son off of the planet. I wished this could have been different, but life is never that simple." Nezorak responded with a sorrowful tone.

The two men continued onwards. Before they exited the station, Bardock stopped them and turned back with a serious look. "The moment we step foot out there is the moment we can't turn back the clock. I would fully understand if you wanted to go find Shae and spend your last few moments together. I'd think nothing less of you for it."

"Aww c'mon Bardock. Gimme a little bit more credit than that. I love a good fight just as much as any other Saiyan. If I die then it's gonna be in battle!"

Bardock smirked and the two men shared a quick fist bump. "We really are a doomed race." Bardock said with a small laugh.

"Mostly just prideful."

The two men stepped outside and were automatically greeted with the large ship. Of the galactic emperor. The massive ship was clear in view and the two men pushed away their fears and flared up their energy.

"FRIEZA! GET OUT HERE AND SHOW YOURSELF YOU COWARD!" Bardock shouted in the direction of the ship. A small hatch on the underside of the large ship opened up and hundreds of low level grunts came pooling out and flying straight for the two Saiyan warriors.

Bardock and Nezorak blasted forward, charging at the seemingly endless amounts of soldiers. Bardock rammed and punched his way through each of his foes. Nezorak charged up a red energy in his hands and blasted multiple grunts out of his way. The two Saiyans aggressively pressed forward towards the giant ship. A swarm of guards abruptly surrounded both of them . The two grinned and began rapidly attacking the plentiful amount of enemies. With each punch and each blast that they sent to Frieza's men, they swung harder and fired more intensely.

"We're almost at the ship! Just keep moving!" Bardock shouted.

Nezorak nodded and the two of them continued to press forward through the malicious onslaught.

A group of grunts flew up and grabbed Bardock preventing him from moving forward.

"Bardock!" Nezorak shouted. He blasted the soldiers off of him with a beam of red energy. Bardock looked to his partner and flashed him a thumbs up and a grin.

The small celebratio between the two fighters was cut short when they both heard the sound out clapped. They look up at the top of the ship and glared.

"Ohohoho, what an excellent display. You two sure are quite the determined little monkeys aren't you?"

"Frieza…" Bardock grumbled.

"Well...You filthy chimps wanted me out here...Now what?" Frieza taunted.

Bardock look and Nezorak gave him a slight nod. "It's time for you to pay for making a mockery out of the Saiyan race!" Bardock shouted. He raised his hand and a blue spiral of energy. "This is for all of Saiyans that died and suffer under your rule!"

Nezorak cocked both of his arms back and charged up a bright red blast within his fists. "Time for you to die Frieza!"

Frieza glared and poi his index finger straight up. A small bright ball of energy forming at the tip of it. "What a pity…"

"DIE!!!" Bardock and Nezorak shouted in unison while launching their own respective attacks.

Frieza grinned evilly and almost instantaneously, the small orb grew to an extraordinary size. The large orb swallowed the two significantly smaller attacks leaving the two Saiyans speechless.

"No freaking way!" Nezorak shouted.

"He's on a whole other level…" Bardock said inaudibly.

"Time to eradicate the filthy monkeys." Frieza flicked his finger downward, pushing the large orb down towards the two Saiyans.

"Well Nezorak... I can't say I didn't see this coming.." Bardock said grimmly.

Nezorak sighed and looked at his planet in the background. "So this is it, huh…Damn…"

"It's been a wild ride Nezorak…"

"I guess. I only hope that wherever my son is sent, he'll be able to live a good life."

The large orb was coming closer and closer towards the two Saiyans. "Yeah…" Bardock muttered to himself.

-BACK ON PLANET VEGETA-

"Dammit! That thing is getting close." Shae was searching around frantically for an available space pod. She ran around the export station looking all over. She managed to find one available pod left. She ran up to it only to find that it was occupied by another wailing infant. "Kakarot?! What are you still doing here?" She said to the son of her friend Gine. Shae sighed and looked at her son. "I was planning on going with you but...I can't just leave Kakarot here in my place." Her small son was babbling on in his own little language clearly not understanding the situation at hand. Shae opened up the pod and gave her son a smile before kissing his forehead. "Mommy loves you Letius!" She said before placing him inside of the cramped up pod alongside a still crying Kakarot. "You two boys be good. From here on out, you two carry the pride of the Saiyans. Be the symbols of Hope and peace for wherever you may be." She closed the pod and walked over to the launch panel. "Take good care of not just yourselves, but also each other." She put in the preloaded coordinates to the planet "Earth" and hit the launch button. The ground beneath her was trembling violently and the area was heating up. "Have a good life." She said as the pod flew out of the station and off of the crumbling planet. Shae slowly waved at the pod while the large explosions had engulfed her completely.

As the pod blasted further towards it's destination, the planet that the two infant Saiyans used to call home, became nothing more than an explosion. Within seconds, Planet Vegeta, home of the the proud warrior race, had become nothing but a swirl of ashes, debris and stray asteroids.


	2. Good Little Grandsons

**Planet** **Earth**

What was once a peaceful afternoon soon became a complete mess in a small, distant village near the mysterious Mt. Paozu. People gathered in order to discuss what was likely to be a small meteor landing. The people of the small village were all in a state of panic. Nobody was able to comprehend the sudden earthquake that had happened just a few short minutes ago. The people wanted answers. A few wanted someone to go investigate and figure out the whole situation. The only problem was that not a single one of the people had the courage to go towards the small crater in the Earth. The only thing that the people managed to do was to come together and bicker amongst themselves. They all gathered in the center of the village in order to discuss what their plan of action would be. It wasn't going very well...

"We need to go and investigate! What if it's a person in need?" A tall brown haired man said boldly.

"Someone in need?! For all we know, a man-eating, alien freak is inside of that crater! We can't trust whatever the hell is down there!" An older and shorter blonde hair man shouted.

"We can't just assume that there's some hostile creature just waiting to come out and eat us!" The tall man shouted back.

"You can NOT be serious right now. We are all in potential danger and you wanna go off and do some stupidly risky exploration mission! Count me out. I'm just about ready to leave this doomed ass town. You all saw that thing come from outer space. It's only a matter of time before whatever the hell that thing is, kills us and takes over the world!" The blonde man yelled hysterically to the other villagers.

"This is completely ridiculous! I say a group of us go and check out the crash site."

"And I say we all head out of this doomed ass town and get away from whatever is coming to kill us all!" The blonde man said as he glared at the taller man.

The crowd was slowly being torn in half. One side wanting to take their chances and investigate the crash zone, the other wanting to leave the village in pursuit of safety. The entire village was being divided and nobody knew how to make a compromise for the issue at hand.

"Think about what's best for our children!" A young white haired woman said out loud.

"She's right! I'm not putting my daughter's life in jeopardy!" The blonde man snapped in the taller man's face.

"So we're just gonna leave and abandon our home, then?! Where are we going to go?" The tall man shouted back.

"...We can go to the city!" The white haired woman suggested.

"The city?! The nearest city is West City and that's almost fifty miles of brutal and painstakingly wild hiking up Mt. Paozu! We'll never make it!" A short bald man said to the people.

The bickering between the town continued for another few minutes until a faint whistling was heard from a short distance away. The villagers stared at the short figure as it came closer into view.

"...Is that the old geezer again?" The blonde haired man asked.

"I think it is…" The tall man answer back.

"But why is he even here?" The white haired woman asked.

"You think he's come to check out the crash?" Asked the bald man.

"Possibly…" The tall man muttered.

Much to the belief of the villagers, an old man did in fact come forward and stepped in front of them. The old man gave the villagers a small wave. "Hello again everyone." The people stared at the old man with a confused glance.

"Uh...hello again Gohan...Not to be rude but what are you doing here?" The tall man asked.

"Surely you all saw what crashed down near the mountain. I came to make sure none of the forest animals were harmed." Gohan said.

"Are you sure you wanna do that? It could be dangerous!" The blonde man said to the old man.

Gohan chuckled and waved his statement off. "Maybe so but I believe that I will be perfectly fine. You'll see."

"I can come with you just in case. You're just an old man. It wouldn't be right to send you over there all alone." The tall man said while running a hand through his brown locks.

"Oh, no. That won't be necessary at all. I assure you all that I will be perfectly fine on my own." Gohan said as he began walking through and out of the village towards the small crater.

When the old man got towards the crash site, he scanned the vast forest in search for any injured wildlife. The area seemed fine so he decided to go and check out the crater itself. The old man walked over to the edge of the crater and took a good look at the middle of it. A small, strange looking sphere was lodged into the earth.

"What in the world is that?" Gohan asked himself.

The old man calmly slid down the side of the crater and stepped closer to the foreign object with little to no fear at all. He walked around the spherical machine in order to thoroughly observe it. Gohan scratched at his bare chin as he took a quick look through the purple glass. The translucent glass made it hard to see through. The sound of muffled yelling could be heard from the other side of the round machine.

"Hello? Whoever is inside, you need not to worry about me. I'm not gonna hurt you. I'm just a wandering old man." Gohan said from outside of the orb. Whatever was inside, screaming, only seemed to increase their volume. "Hmm...it must be a little youngster trapped inside of this thing...Don't worry! I'll get you outta there." Gohan tapped lightly on the glass. "Hmm... Nothing I can't handle." Gohan moved his open fist close to the glass. He let out a slight breath of air from his lungs.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" Gohan let out a mighty yell as he clenched his fist and made contact, shattering the glass into tiny harmless little sparkles. The loud wails ceased instantly. Gohan looked into the small little pod with a shocked expression. He saw two tiny little infant boys. One had black hair and the other had dark brown hair. What was weird about two kids was the fact that they both had two brown furry tails that looked like a monkey's. Other than that, they looked just like two human babies.

The one with the black palm tree styled hair was looking straight at him with a look of wonder. The other seemed to be waking up from his slumber. "Why hello there little guys." The old man said to the little boys. Gohan reach out in an attempt to hold one of them. The black haired boy bit at the old man's hands. Gohan snaps his hands back and winced. "Feisty little one aren't you? Ok I get it. I guess I'll just leave you be." Gohan looked at the brown haired child. The small boy looked at him with an impassive expression. While the one with black hair was teething away on his own tail, the other boy kept a perceptive glance on Gohan.

"..." Gohan stared back at the boy, silently. The old man walked over to a nearby rock and sat on top of it with his legs crossed in a meditative like manner. "You boys must be a long way from home. Don't worry though. Grandpa Gohan's gonna take good care of you boys. I promise you both."

-Days Later-

Gohan would frequently watch over the two little boys whenever he could. He'd bring them milk from the nearby village. After Gohan left and told the villagers about what was in the crater, many opted to help the two infants by providing them with milk from the cows that they raised on the farm and warm blankets. The people we're still a bit hesitant though. Gohan was the only one that would go see the boys in person and some of the villagers were still scared of the fact that the boys were technically still aliens.

As Gohan continued to see the boys more and more, they soon grew somewhat attached to the old man. He managed to finally get them out of the pod that they were in and carried them to his isolated home in mountains. As he watched over them, he noticed another very odd thing about the boys. They were extremely violent for their age, especially the black haired one. He liked to start the rowdy antics between the two children. If they weren't tearing apart the house, they were attacking anything that breathed. This included themselves. The two would constantly hit each other when one was upset. Just the other day, the black haired one was letting out his loud cries which ended up waking up the brown haired one. The brown haired boy seemed to hold lots of grudges because the second he was disturbed from his sleep, he began giving the other one a flurry of little baby slaps. The two would go at it until they'd pass out. Gohan would occasionally run into a couple scenarios that involved him getting injured by the two little boys. Trying to feed or wash them was a living nightmare for the old man but he did so with little to no complaints. The two boys were very exhausting but they always somehow managed to brighten up the old man's day. Gohan had spent so much time Isolated from the world that he forgot how nice having company was. Even if his company was two wild and aggressive little alien boys.

Gohan's day generally consisted of him waking up bright and early in the morning, feeding the boys, taking the two of them outside and giving them some fresh air, feeding them again, bathing them, feeding them once more and then putting them to sleep early. He generally got them to bed before the sun set in order to wake up early and get things ready for the two of them again.

Gohan was sitting next to the two boys as they dozed off. Gohan smiled at them. It amazed him how quickly they could go from two little rambunctious savages to two sleeping little angels. He looked at them and a thought came to his mind. He never actually gave them names. He looked at the boys with a thought filled expression.

-Five Years Later-

Mt. Paozu was quiet and peaceful as it usually was. Birds were chirping within the dense forest. The crisp summer breeze had all of the trees sway with a melodic rhythm, courtesy of the leaves. It was overall just a really nice day.

"WOULD YOU HURRY UP!!! YOU'RE MOVING WAY TOO SLOW!!!" Shouted a little boy with a purple gi on. The little boy was carrying a twenty foot, red and white fish over his small shoulder.

Another little boy with a black gi came walking over casually without a single care in the world. He had his hands wrapped behind his head. "Would you just relax already. I'm right here!" The boy said with a lazy sigh.

"I'm starving! The quicker we get this back home, the quicker we get to chow down!"

"Ok, two things... Number one, you're always hungry…number two, we're kinda lost…"

"Lost?! How did we get lost?! I thought you said you knew where we were going!"

"Yeah... I kinda got distracted…" The one with the black gi chuckled.

The boy with the purple gi rubbed his temples. "WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO NOW?! WE'RE LOST IN THE WOODS!!!"

"Man you're the loudest person ever." The boy with the black gi turned around and looked up at the sky. "Just wait right there. I'm gonna see if I can get above the trees."

"You better get us outta here, Rento!"

"Chill out Goku...I got this!" The boy with the black gi sprinted towards a large tree and began running up the side until he reached the top. "...Uh...I think I see the house! We gotta go upstream!" Rento shouted from atop the tree. The brown haired boy began his decent down the tree. As he was climbing down, he misplaced his footing and slammed back down to the forest floor. He left a harsh indent in the grassy terrain.

Goku dropped to the floor holding himself. His laughter echoed throughout the forest. "How did you manage to fall like that?! We climb trees all the time!"

"Ow…I think I landed on my tail." Rento said while holding his aching backside appendage.

"Geez dude...You're clumsier than me!" Goku said in between laughs.

"Shut up and grab the stupid fish!" Rento growled as he began stomping off towards their home.

"Not my fault that you're a bad climber…" Goku muttered to himself. He grabbed the large fish and followed his brother.

The two brothers followed the rapid stream until they got back to their secluded home. When they entered their house, they were greeted by their grandfather, who was meditating.

"Hello, boys. Did you catch dinner?" The old man asked the two children.

"You know it! I got a real big one! I used my tail as bait." Goku said with a prideful grin.

"And I punched it's lights!" Rento chimed in.

Gohan chuckled softly at his two adopted grandsons. "Set it down outside so that we can cook it."

"Can I start the fire?" Rento asked eagerly.

"He started the fire last time! It's my turn." Goku retorted.

"Boys, calm down. I will handle the fire. You two go run out and play for a bit. I'll prepare dinner, now run along. The sun is gonna go down soon." Gohan said to the two boys.

Goku and Rento walked outside and looked at each other with confused faces. "So...What now?" Rento asked his brother.

"...I dunno... I'm still really hungry though…"

"Of course you are…" Rento muttered.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Goku asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It means exactly what it sounds like. Your stomach is a bottomless pit. I don't think I have ever heard you say that you were full."

"What can I say...my gut isn't easy to please...and since we're talking about stomachs, what about yours?! You eat just as much as I do!" Goku said with an annoyed pout.

"Yeah, but unlike you, I don't complain every time I miss a meal." Rento said with a smirk. "Your gut just might be your number one weakness along side your tail."

Goku growled angrily at his brother. "So my tail is weak, huh?" Goku whacked Rento across the face with his tail. Rento snarled and tackled his brother to the ground. "Get off of me!" Goku shouted.

The two boys wrestled around on the ground, both trying to gain the upper hand over the other. After a while, they both decided to let go and headed back inside of the small house to check on the status of their dinner.

"Grandpa, is the food done yet. I think I'm gonna die if I don't eat." Goku said dramatically.

Gohan looked back and rubbed his bushy facial hair. "I had hoped to finish the veggies but I guess you boys won't mind if we all skip straight to the main course."

"I want that fish…" Goku and Rento said in unison. Both salivating at the thought of the succulent seafood that awaited them.

The three of them went outside and enjoy their delicious meal together. As soon as dinner was finished, the three of them headed back inside as the sun began to set.

"Alright boys, you know the drill." Gohan said to them.

"Aww, but Grandpa... We're not tired!" The boys said.

"If you wanna grow up big and strong, you have to get the right amount of sleep. Trust me you two." The old man explained.

"Just a few more minutes Grandpa!" Goku begged.

"Please!" Rento said while on his knees.

"Hmm... I suppose a few more minutes won't hurt." Gohan said. "Please be in bed soon."

The boys high fived each other and started laughing. They ran around chasing each other, they then started play fighting which only ended up turning into real fighting.

"I'm gonna kick your butt Rento!" Goku shouted.

"Not now and not ever!" Rento replied. The two ran at each other and started throwing rapid attacks. Goku sent Rento back with a quick side kick. Rento quickly recovered and charged at his brother and sent him a stream of devastating punches. Goku struggled to block the hits and he was getting pushed back. Rento faked a punch at Goku's face, causing him to snapping his head to the side. This left Goku open for a hard hook to his ribs.

"Gah!" Goku gasped as he staggered back while holding his sore ribs.

"Whoops...did I do that?" Rento said, snicker.

Goku glared at his brother and swung his fist across his jaw. Rento glared back and jabbed his first into Goku's chest. The two traded blows back and forth with little care for restraints. They went back and forth until the two boys got tired and flopped down on the grass below them. The were covered in bumps and bruises. They were exhausted so they decided to just relax and look at how the sky changed.

"Woah! The sky looks so cool when the sun goes down." Rento said to his brother.

"Yeah. Why have we never seen this before?" Goku asked.

Rento narrowed his eyes at the boy's question. "Because we always gotta go to bed, dummy!"

"Don't call me dumb, you stupid jerk!" Goku shouted back at his brother.

The two continued their little glaring competition until Goku saw something from out of the corner of his eye. "What is that?"

Rento followed his eyes and looked up at the bright, white ball in the sky. "I... I think that's the moon…" Rento muttered as he was lost in a trance.

"It's so... pretty…" Goku said, mesmerized by the moon.

The two boys could feel their hearts pounding on their chest. They were both sweating violently and their bodies started trembling. Rento clutched his head and grit his teeth.

"What's going on?!"

Goku firmly placed a hand on his chest and let out a violent yell. Rento soon after began his own series of loud shouts. Their eyes flashed red and their bodies started to grow and grow until their clothes began to rip away and were replaced with thick brown fur. The two little boys were now two skyscraper sized, monstrous apes. They let out mighty roars and automatically began to smash away at the forest. From a good distance, Gohan was looking at the whole thing with a look of shock plastered on his face. His two grandchildren were now two enormous monkeys that were terrorizing the forest. Gohan gained his confidence and placed his arms in his sleeves. He jumped down from the tree he was on top of and ran forward towards the two boys. One of them was pounding his fist into the dirt, causing slight earthquakes. The other was wildly jumping up and down, creating large craters.

"Oh my…This could be a little dangerous." Gohan said as he headed towards the boys. "GOKU! RENTO! STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!" The old man shouted at the two giant apes. They both put a stop to what they were doing and walked over to the old man. "Good boys, now why don't we head back home and-"

~ ** _WHAAAM_** ~

One of the apes swung his fist at the old man and growled. The old man was sent flying back, crashing through multiple trees. The old man lifted himself up and brushed off his injuries. "My, you boys are strong!" The old man hopped from tree to tree. He got in front of one and landed on its nose. "Listen! You two are hurting the forest! You must stop your wild actions and go back to being good little boys!"

"..." The apes one stared at the old man.

"I don't know what's going on but I know you two are in there somewhere! It's me, your Grandpa Gohan!" The old man said.

One of the apes grabbed the old man and began squeezing him in his hand. Gohan let out a painfully gasp as his body was being slowly crushed. The ape then decided to fling the old man back into another set of trees. This time, the old man didn't get up. Gohan's bones were broken, his breathing was all over the place and he was in way too much pain. The old man tried to call out to his two grandsons as they began looming over him.

"Goku! Rento! Don't do this! You two are good little boys!" One of the the apes raise a fist and cocked it back. Gohan knew he had little hope of escaping the situation. He let out a sigh as the fist came down on him. His body rattled with pain. Whatever bones that were fine before were definitely broken now. Gohan's vision was blurry and he slowly raised a hand in desperate hopes of reaching his boys. "I still love you boys... Don't forget that…" He then formed a small orb of ki in his hand before shooting off two beams. The beams hit the two apes directly in the center of the head. The beams did nothing but irritate the two monstrous apes even more. Gohan sighed and looked at the two boys thrashing around in anger. "Who am I kidding... I could never harm those two…" The old man muttered as his injuries finally set in and his life began to fade away.

-The Next Morning-

The two boys woke up in the middle of what used to be a small village. Their clothes were as non-existent as the people of the destroyed area. Goku and his brother Rento looked around with confusion.

"What happened? Where is everyone?! Where's Grandpa?" Goku asked frantically.

"Where are our clothes?!" Rento asked casually.

"I dunno...But doesn't this place seem familiar to you?"

"Yeah...I think this is that village that Grandpa brought us to." Rento said while scratched his head with even greater confusion. "Why is it all mess up now?!"

"Not sure but I don't think I wanna stick around and find out." Goku said while walking back towards their house. They didn't notice that they were being watched by a white haired figure that was filled with malice. Rento followed after him, slowly taking in all of the destruction. Goku and Rento continued walking until they reached home, though nothing would prepare them for what they were gonna see on the way back. The sight of their grandfather lying down in a small crater, beaten to a bloody pulp.

 ** _A/N: I do apologise in advance if some parts do seem a bit rushed. At first I truthfully had no intentions of writing anything about Goku and Rento's childhood but I figured that it would only make sense in order for you guys to understand certain events that will_ _take place. For those of who that are still wondering: #1 No Goku didn't hit his head in this story. He and Rento are still very much Saiyan with aggressive attitudes and as the story continues, we'll see how this detail has an impact on their lives on Earth. #2 Yes, Goku is still gonna meet and befriend the Z fighters, his relationship with some of them is gonna change given his more hostile attitude._**

I'm ** _probably not gonna spend a huge amount of time on the Dragonball Saga (Aka the earlier stages). I might wrap it up in the next few chapters. Just putting that out there. Don't forget, leave me some feedback back. Constructive criticism helps me out a ton! Thanks for reading and I'll see you guys in the next chapter._**


	3. One Behind the Other

"Rento I'm really hungry…" Goku said to his aggravated brother.

"Then go get something to eat! Telling me that you're hungry isn't gonna make your hunger go away!"

"...But I'm too hungry to hunt. I can barely move." Goku whined.

"You are getting on my nerves."

"Can't you just run out and get some fruit or something?"

"NO! You're hungry so you get it yourself!" Rento growled.

It had been three years since the boys lost their grandfather. They never did find out what happened to him but they they tried their hardest to stay strong without him, even if it was quite difficult at times. While Goku would constantly try keeping high spirits, Rento would tend to be a bit more critical. The brown haired boy wasn't ready to lose his brother to whatever it was that got their grandfather. The two of them stayed close and only really ever separated when one of them had to bathe, eat or handle their own personal business. At the moment, Rento was meditating in front of their grandfather's most cherished possession. His four star dragon ball. He always told the two boys about how much he loved it, so in honor of his memory, the boys would watch over it and guard it with their lives.

"Fine, but don't expect me to share anything that I get!" Goku said while sticking out his tongue.

Rento rolled his eyes and continued his meditation. "Whatever you say…"

Goku want out the house determined to find the best possible meal to show off in front of his brother. He would normally go out for a fish, but he didn't feel like getting wet today. He decided to go off and catch a deer that was usually in the area. The boy took off, sprinting deep into the forest in search for the wild mammal he was looking for.

"If I was a deer…Where would I be?" Goku's eyes locked onto a herd of deer sipping water by the stream. He grinned and leapt up into the trees. "I'm eating good today!" He said to himself as he closed the distance. He singled out the biggest one and watched it's movements very carefully. "Sorry buddy…" Goku jumped straight out of the trees and dropped his small fist down on the helpless deer. The mammal tried to escape but Goku wasn't having any of that. The little boy ran to the other side of the deer with inhuman speed and sent the creature a stiff kick the it's head, breaking it's neck and killing it instantly. "Yes! You're gonna taste so good when I'm eating you in front of Rento." Goku said with glee. He began to drag the dead animal down a dirt road in order to get back home.

The road was quiet as usual. There were never any people that came around this area. It was only Goku and his brother. At least until today…

While Goku was whistling to himself, dragging his meal behind him, a silver SUV came swerving at him. The vehicle caught the young boy of guard and rammed him into a nearby tree.

"Oh my god!" Said a young blue haired woman from inside the car. "Hey kid are you okay?!"

Goku glared at the vehicle and stomped over to it. "So you thought that you were just gonna blindside me and get away with it. I'm not afraid of a metal monster like you!"

"...What?" The girl said confused. She was alarmed when the little boy lifted the car up and flung it into the air. The girl screamed with panic as the car slammed to the floor, landing on it's side.

"Come out of your shell and face me you coward!" Goku shouted at the girl in the car while he advanced.

"What is your deal, kid?!" The girl asked him.

"You're trying to steal my meal. I won't let you!" Goku said while smashing his fist through the toppled over vehicle.

"Alright you little freak, you asked for it." The girl said as she aimed a pistol at the boy.

"What is that-"

~BANG~

"OW! Hey!" Goku shouted. He rubbed his forehead in hopes of easing the pain.

"Wh...What the hell? I shot you in the head…" The girl muttered with shock and fear.

"So you underestimated me? You won't beat me like that! My grandpa told me about black magic! It's nothing but cheap tricks."

The girl tossed her gun to the floor and climbed out of the car and put her hands up. "Calm down you little brat! I surrender!"

"Yeah, that's right! Now don't try anything funny!" Goku demanded while he searched and observed the girl. "You're pretty scrawny for a monster…"

"Oh ha ha, very funny, kid. If you must know, I'm a lady!" The girl said.

"Really? My grandpa told me that I should be kind to ladies."

"Well then your grandfather is a very wise man." The girl said with a smile.

"Yeah, he was. He's gone now…" Goku said sadly.

"Well I'm sorry to hear that and everything, but I'm kinda in a hurry so if you could just let me go…"

"What are you even doing up here?" Goku asked.

"Well if you must know, I'm in search of the dragon balls!" The girl answered.

"Really?! My grandpa had one of those." Goku said happily.

"Oh really now? You mind if I take a look?"

"...I dunno... I'm not sure I'm supposed to just give it away. It was my grandfather's most prized possession."

"But don't you know what they do?!" The girl asked.

"...Uh...no…Am I supposed to?" Goku asked.

"For your information, yes. There are seven different dragon balls. If you get all seven, then a magical dragon will grant you wishes!" The girl explained.

"Wow! Like a genie?!" The boy asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Yeah...sure…" The girl said with a shrug. "So can I have it? I already have three in my possession. If I get this one, then I'll only need three more!"

"You can have it on one condition." Goku said to her.

"Uh, ok. What do you want. If it's cash than that won't be a problem."

"No. I don't want your money. I want to wish my grandpa back to life." Goku said.

"What?!" The girl said confused.

"You heard me! If I'm giving away my grandfather's dragon ball then I think he deserves to come back to life." Goku said with his arms crossed.

"Ugh, fine!" The girl grumbled.

"Aw yeah! C'mon, follow me!" Goku said while dragging his deer behind him.

The two continued down the dirt road all the way back to the little house. The girl stared at Goku with a questioning glance. "What's your name, kid?" She asked.

"My name is Son Goku! What's your name?"

"Bulma...Bulma Briefs…" The girl said awkwardly.

Goku giggled at her named. "What kind of name is Bulma Briefs?" He asked.

"YOU SHUT UP!" The girl puffed her cheeks. "It's not as weird as Goku…" She muttered.

"Yeah, ok…" Goku said sarcastically. The two reached the small house and stepped inside. "Well...Here we are!" Goku said with a wide smile. "Make yourself comfortable, while I go cook this thing." He said while heading back outside with his deer.

The girl walked around the tiny house, deciding to search for the dragon ball. The house was surprisingly very neat. She went inside of one room and found exactly what she was looking for. The four star dragon ball was finally hers. It was sitting on top of a pedestal. As she reached out to grab the orange orb.

~SMACK~

"OUCH! Hey what the hell is your problem?!" Bulma shouted while rubbing her sore hand.

Bulma looked to her right and saw a little boy with brown hair twirling a short red staff. In his hands. He glared at her with his sharp onyx eyes. "Not sure what you're doing here, but I suggest you not touch that... Unless you wanna lose a hand." Rento said in a dangerously low tone of voice.

"Y...yeah... sorry about that. I don't know what I was thinking." The girl stuttered nervously.

"Right... Anyway, who the heck are you?" Rento asked. His face still held a dark scowl.

"My name is Bulma Briefs…"

"Weird name…" Rento said with an impassive expression.

"Well then what's your name?!" Bulma shouted.

"I'm Son Rento…"

"So you're Goku's brother then?" Bulma asked. Rento nodded as a response. "You two don't really look alike."

"We're twins, just not identical twins…"

"Oh...That makes sense I guess."

"..." Rento stared at her with an unreadable expression.

"...What?!" Bulma asked, uncomfortably.

"You are a girl, correct?" Rento asked.

"Duh! Can't you tell?!"

"...So is that why you don't have a tail? Or are you just some kinda freak or something?" Rento asked dully.

"WHAT?! HOW DARE YOU! I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW IT'S NOT EXACTLY NORMAL TO WALK AROUND WITH A STUPID TAIL!!!" Bulma shouted at the boy.

"Are you sure?" Rento asked.

"Yes I'm sure! Nobody I've ever seen has a tail."

"Is that so…" Rento dropped his pants and stuck his butt up to the girl. He waved his tail around in a taunting fashion. "Look, my tail is right on top of my butt."

"Put your pants back on!" Bulma shouted, covering her eyes.

Rento rolled his eyes and sighed. I'm just saying. How many butts have you checked?"

"N...None you little dirt bag!"

"Well, there you go."

"I...you...UGH!!!"

Rento snickered at the girl's frustration. Goku suddenly walked inside with his large, slightly burnt mammal. "This is gonna be so good!"

"Woah. The does look kinda good…" Rento said. His stomach growled loudly.

"Oh, so you're hungry now? I guess you'll just be to got out and get your own food." Goku said with a sinister grin.

"Wow... You're really doing this…" Rento said, annoyed.

"Yep. Hey Bulma, you want some. I've got more than enough." Goku said to the blue haired girl.

"Uh no thanks. I'm good."

"Stupid little, stingy, fat, greedy jerk…" Rento grumbled as he walked out of the house in search of his own food.

"Hey Bulma." Goku called out to the girl.

"What is it Goku?"

"How are we gonna find the rest of the dragon balls?" Goku asked.

"With something that I like to call, the dragon ball radar. It shows the location of all the dragon balls."

"Wow. That's pretty cool. I guess finding the dragon balls will be pretty easy for us. I hope we get them fast." Goku said.

Rento came back inside, holding a large bird in his hands. He sent a quick glare to his brother and walked over to the back of the room to grab a bucket.

"What is he doing with the bucket?" Bulma asked.

"He uses it to throw up in. He hates skinning and gutting animals. It makes him sick." Goku said with laughter.

"He didn't really peg me as someone that had a weak stomach."

"The smell of animal guts makes him hurl. He can handle the sight, it's just the smell."

"Well that's... something…" Bulma said indifferently. She watched the little boy take a bite out of the slab of deer meat. "You two need to hurry up and finish eating so that we can get a move on! Those dragon balls aren't gonna collect themselves." Bulma said as Rento walked back into the house with the bucket in his hand. His face was a pale shade of green.

"Where's the next dragon ball anyway?" Goku asked with his mouth full.

"It's quite a ways away from here. I'd say about a day's worth of travel."

"Cool! In that case, I better bring the power pole!" Goku said.The boy started looking around for the red staff only to realize that he couldn't find it. "WHERE'S GRANDPA'S POWER POLE?!"

"I got it right here." Rento said, nonchalantly twirling the small staff.

"Gimme it! I called dibs on the power pole!" Goku shouted.

"No way! This thing is the coolest weapon Grandpa had." Rento said.

"Give me the power pole!" Goku yelled while tackling his brother.

"Get off me!" Rento shouted while holding onto the staff.

"Give it to me! It's mine!"

"You can't call dibs on the one thing that's "dib" worthy! That's not fair!"

Bulma stared at the confrontation going on in front of her with a confused look. The two boys were rolling around on the floor, both trying to rip the staff from the other one's grasp. After this went on for about thirty minutes, Bulma had decided that enough was enough. The girl stepped in between the two fighting boys and snatched the staff from both of their hands.

"HEY! THAT'S MINE!!!" They both shouted before glaring at each other.

"We don't have time for this. We need to leave."

"Fine!" The two boys shouted in unison. Annoyance was still evident on their faces.

"Good. I'm glad that we could all come to an agreement." Bulma handed the staff to Goku, which made Rento slightly irritated.

"Why does he get to have it?" The brown haired boy asked.

"Because you just had it, so now it's Goku's turn." Bulma explained.

"This is so stupid! Who made you the boss anyway?!" Rento growled.

"Nobody made me the boss, but I am the oldest so that means that you two have to do exactly what I say, when I say it."

"That's a pretty dumb rule. I say we make the strongest be the leader." Rento suggested with a prideful smirk.

"Meh...I don't really feel like leading…" Goku said with a shrug.

"I was referring to me you IDIOT!" Rento shouted as he proceeded to punch his brother.

"...And that's exactly why I'm leading. You two little boys are WAY too hostile towards each other."

"No we're not." Goku said.

"Ok, if that's what you wanna believe...I'm still in charge." Bulma said.

"Ok…" Goku said.

"Whatever…" Rento said.

The three did exactly what they set off to go and do. The went off to go and find their first dragon ball which was surprisingly more tedious of a task than it was difficult. They had many wild encounters with multiple strange people such as a shape shifting pig named Oolong. He was a pretty tough opponent for the two boys but they managed to take him down with minimal difficulty. The pig actually ended up tagging along with the three of them, mostly because of Bulma but that was besides the point. They had a brief run in with on old man that called himself the turtle hermit. The name was oddly familiar to the boys until they discovered that the old man was a friend of their grandfather. They called him Master Roshi. After talking with the old man, he told the boys to come and visit him on his island for special training whenever they had the chance and abruptly handed over his cloud called the flying nimbus. The only catch was that Rento and Bulma couldn't fly on it. Goku enjoyed the fact that he could rub it in his brother's face. That reason alone would drive Rento insane for the next few days. They also tangled with the infamous desert bandit Yamcha and his cat companion Puar and long story short, he beat the crap outta Rento and his brother. The bandit was a pretty good fighter and was able to use the desert's sandy environment to his advantage. The battle was especially difficult for Rento, who got his tail stepped on by a blinded Goku. In order to escape the wrath of an enraged Goku, Yamcha swiftly threw sand in the little boys face. The bandit got away but the four would occasionally run into him and his partner. The four would eventually meet the Ox King and his daughter Chi-Chi, who took a liking to Goku and his...Gokuness...

After going through a bunch of other nonsensical events, that ended up resulting in Yamcha joining their group, Goku driving Rento crazy and them wasting their dragon ball wish on a singular pair of panties, courtesy of Oolong's perverted nature. This drove Goku and his brother mad. They not only didn't get their grandfather back, but they also lost his precious dragon ball. This caused Rento to viscously lash out at the talking pig. They all decided to split up and go their separate ways. They were on the beach where they net Master Roshi.

"Well... I guess this is goodbye…" Bulma said sadly.

"Shoot and just when I was finally starting to like you guys." Yamcha said. Prompting the two boys to roll their eyes.

"You're all gonna see us again. As soon as we're done our training with Master Roshi." Rento said with a shrug.

"Yep!" Goku said with a grin.

"I'll hold you two to that. Make sure you come visit me in the city!" Bulma said firmly.

"We will!" The boys said together.

With a quick poof, an odd looking vehicle appeared from the girl's capsule. She and her new boyfriend, Yamcha, got inside the vehicle with Puar and Oolong and drove off, leaving the brothers.

Goku turned to his brother and gave him a nervous grin. "Heheheh...So I know how I'm gonna get to the island...but how are you gonna get there? You can't ride on the flying Nimbus."

"Shut up! I'm well aware of that crap!" Rento thought for a moment as he stared at the open and vast ocean. "...How far do you think the island is?"

"I dunno... pretty far I guess."

"...Well then I guess I'll have to leap as far as I can and swim the rest of the freaking way." Rento said.

"Wow...Have fun with that!" Goku ran towards the water. "FLYING NIMBUS!!!" He called out. The yellow cloud flew down to the boy and he hopped on to it and blasted forward towards the island.

"Pure of heart my ass…" The nine year old boy muttered as he backed up slightly and took off towards the water. He jumped up as hard as he could and flew right past his shocked brother, flipping him off in the process.

"What the...Where did you even come from?!" Goku asked.

"Can't talk now, I'm about to dive!" Rento shouted quickly before splashing into the water and paddling quickly towards the small island that slowly came into view.

"C'mon Nimbus! We gotta beat him!" Goku said to the cloud. The cloud sped up which motivated Rento to swim faster. The cloud increased it's speed, leaving Rento behind. "Yes! Nice one Nimbus." Ten minutes later, Goku arrived on the small island with his cloud. He hopped off with a wide smile. He waved to the cloud as it flew off. "MASTER ROSHI!" Goku shouted at the screen door.

The old man came out hold an explicit magazine in his hand. "Goku?! What're you...How did you... Where's the blue haired girl?"

"Bulma? She left. It's just me and my brother. We're here for the training!" Goku said excitedly.

"Where is Rento, anyway?" Roshi asked while tugging on his long beard.

"He's on his way." Goku said with a giggle

"I see…Well in that case, Why don't we take a step inside and wait for him."

Goku nodded and walked inside of the pink house. After about an hour and a half of waiting, there was a bang on the door. Roshi opened it and much to his and Goku's confusion, it was a short bald kid in a yellow, monk outfit.

"Who are you?" Roshi asked.

"Hello Master Roshi. My name is Krillin and I have come to train under you." The bald kid said.

"Hmm... I'm not really looking for any new students kid. I've kinda got my hands full as it is." Roshi said.

"Oh but Master, I come bearing gifts!" Krillin said while taking off his small backpack.

"Kid, just forget it. I don't want what you got. How did you even get here?!" Roshi asked.

The kid ignored the question and continued sifting through the bag. He pulled out a small stack of pornographic magazines. "These are all special edition, full length, uncut magazines and they're all yours." Krillin said with a grin

Roshi stared at the magazines with blood pouring from his nose. "Oh my...This is great!" The old man cleared his throat."Welcome to the Kame House. Please make yourself at home." Roshi said while taking the magazines.

Krillin bowed and walked inside. "Thank you Master." The boy stepped inside with Roshi and as soon as the old mad closed the door, there way a loud knocking.

Roshi opened the door to see a soaking wet, out of breath Rento slumped over trying to catch his breath. "I…I'm...here...for the...training…" He said in between harsh breaths.

"Well you wait out here and dry off. Can't have you wetting up the place." Roshi told the boy. "But in the meantime…" He said glancing at the magazines. He slammed the door shut in Rento's face and ran upstairs to attend to his "personal" matters. "None of you dare come up here and disturb me!" He shouted at the kids.

Goku looked on with confusion and Krillin smirked. "See, now that's how you get on the Master's good side."

"Whatever. Let me know when he gives you a magical cloud." Goku said.

"He technically gave it to both of us. I just can't use the stupid thing." Rento yelled from outside of the screen door.

Goku chuckled and stepped outside of the house with Krillin following him. "What took you so long?" Goku asked, grinning.

Rento looked over his shoulder and glared daggers at his brother. "Yeah, screw you for that crap!" He punched Goku in the shoulder and then looked at Krillin. "Who's the bald kid?"

"My name is Krillin and I'm training with Master Roshi. Who are you two even supposed to be?"

"We're supposed to be brothers but he's kind of an idiot…" Rento said while receiving an elbow to his ribs. "I'm Rento and he's Goku."

"We're getting special training from Master Roshi too." Goku said.

Krillin nodded and walked back inside the house. Goku and Rento began stretching. The two boys got into a quick battle stance that was taught to them by their grandfather. They stared at each other with complete seriousness.

"Can't remember the last time we really had a nice spar." Goku said.

"That was back when Grandpa was still with us…" Rento said back.

The two boys circled around each other, neither one of them breaking eye contact. They stood firmly and watched for the others moves. There was nothing but silence. As the two began to run at each other until Roshi came out with Krill and called the boys over.

"What is it Master Roshi?" Goku asked.

"I'm sorry to put a pause to your little battle but there will be plenty of time for that later. For now, I want you boys to get ready to start your training tomorrow. You'll need all of your energy if you want to do your best." Roshi said.

Understanding the situation, the boys nodded and decided to rest up for tomorrow. Which was a good idea considering what they would be put through.

Over the next couple of months, Goku, Krillin and Rento we're put through multiple different type of training. They started with conditioning their bodies with the physical exercises that Roshi gave them. From tilling the dirt for a farmer, to simply running laps around the island with a heavy turtle shell on their backs. They did it all with little complaining. They'd balance their physical training with meditation in order to sharpen their minds. This proved to be quite difficult for Goku given his lack of concentration. Meditating came naturally to Rento given his experience. He would meditate with his grandfather whenever Goku was outside messing with animals. With a stronger mind and body, Roshi decided that the boys were ready to start their technique training. Over time, the boys learn the turtle hermit style. They also learned about ki and how to control it. This stage of their training was the hardest to deal with for the boys. Goku was able to create his ki first followed by Krillin. Rento on the other hand still couldn't bring out his own ki.

"WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH ME?!" Rento shouted at the night sky.

It was late out and Rento decided to stay up late in order to master his inner ki and use it. It proved to be quite challenging for the boy. The boy sat cross legged on the sand of the island's beach. He cupped his hands in front of himself again. A small red orb formed in his hands. "C'mon...Grow!" He said putting more energy into the small orb. Just as the orb had begun to grow, it faded away.

Rento sighed with frustration and dropped his hands. In his rage, he began punching the sand below him. With each punch, another wave would crash into the rocks behind him. Rento felt a firm hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Roshi looming over him.

"It may take time…Don't try to force your ki. Let it come naturally. You have to remember that ki is also your life energy. Trying to exert too much all at once can and will get you killed."

"But I have to get the hang of it before the world martial arts tournament. I can't fall behind Goku and Krillin!" Rento said to his teacher.

"Hmm... I see. So does it frustrate you more that your brother can do something that you struggle with?" Roshi asked with a raised brow.

"Don't be ridiculous! I could care less about which one of us can do certain things. I'm just angry that I'll be at a disadvantage when I face off against him and Krillin. I want to be the one that wins."

"So that's all you're worried about? You want to be the best in order to win?" Roshi asked, scratching his long white beard.

"Yes! I can already hear Goku rubbing it in my face if he wins."

"You know, there will be other fighters there, and each of them will be very strong and have much more experience than you and your brother."

"So…"

"So there's a good chance that you won't face off against each other. One of you may get eliminated by your other opponents. If that happens, then you won't see each other in the ring."

"Oh...Well then I guess I better get the hang of this ki thing, huh?" Rento said with a determined look. "I refuse to get eliminated by one of my opponents before I get a chance to fight Goku!"

"I... That's not…" The old man sighed and nodded at the boy. "Very well then. Just take my words into consideration, and don't stay out too long."

"Yes Master Roshi!" Rento said as he went back to focusing on his ki.

 **A/N: Just a quick reminder: I'm blowing through the DragonBall saga. I'm mostly just adding the important events in the series and summing up some of the smaller plot points. Next time will be the first tournament for Goku, Rento and Krillin so look out for that!** **Well that ends this chapter. This is probably the most I've typed in a while so I hope you enjoyed. I'll update that chapter and fix the errors later but for now, I just wanted to get the chapter posted. The next chapter will be up whenever. I might work on one of my other stories in the meantime. Anyways, I'll see you in the next chapter!**

 **Fun Fact: Rento's name came to my mind when I thought of my favorite sushi place which was in "Renton" Washington to visit my now deceased cousin. Anytime I think of him, I think of the last place I saw him, which was at that sushi place in Renton.**


	4. Let the Tournament Begin

Rento, Goku and Krillin would continue doing their training over the next three weeks. During this time, the boys managed to save some strange woman named Launch who seemed really nice at first, but had one thing that made everyone in the house somewhat hesitant to be around her.

"Hey Launch...Can I have some more rice?" Goku asked the woman.

"Why of course you can, Goku." She took the boy's plate and loaded it up with the white rice. As she turned to hand him his plate, she sneezed.

"...Uh oh…" Goku said nervously.

The now blonde haired Launch stared at the slightly scared Goku. "What do you think I am, you little punk?! I ain't nobody's maid!" She shouted, throwing his plate of rice to the floor.

"Hey! That was mine!" Goku said with a glare.

"Oh yeah? Well whatcha gonna do about it?" Launch asked with an evilly satisfied grin. She whipped out a machine gun and started firing at Goku.

"OW!!!" Goku jumped up and kicked the gun away from her. He then jabbed her in the abdomen. "That was for my rice!"

All things aside, the boys did enjoy Launch's company whenever she wasn't in her aggressive state. She served as a mother figure in the house. She always encourage the three to do their best and would feed them which in Goku and Rento's eyes, was a sign of love and appreciation.

As training continued, the boys were shown to elevate in strength. Krillin's balance in both ki and his mentality during a fight was superb in comparison to the other two boys. Goku and Rento had greater strength and striking speed but that's where their advantages end. Especially for Rento who still couldn't get a grip on his ki. Goku had good strength, good speed, moderate ki control and a good mentality. Rento had everything but the ki control, putting him at large disadvantage. It made him irritated but he decided to hide his growing jealousy.

After their last day of training, Roshi called the boys over and handed each of them a red gi with the turtle hermit kanji. Launch got the boys to wear fancy looking suits. The boys took the clothes with open arms.

"When we get to the island of the world tournament, I want you guys to wear the red gi." Roshi got them for the boys to represent the turtle hermit. Rento found it a tad bit bright but Goku and Krillin adored the new outfits.

The boys got ready to head out, waving goodbye to Launch and the Kame House. Roshi and the boys took a plane to the island. Goku and Rento were especially enjoying the plane ride. It was a new experience for both brothers.

-Next Day-

The boys were currently waiting at the signup station. It was the day of the tournament and waves of anxiety washed throughout the three young fighters. The island was packed with people. Fighters from around the world came to this one place just to compete against each other in hopes of being the world champion. The thought got the three boys excited and pumped them up for their upcoming fights.

"Oh man! I can't wait to fight! I know there's gonna be some tough guys competing." Goku said practically bouncing on his toes. A wide smile staining his face.

"Chill out Goku. You're gonna pop at this rate." Krillin said with a smile of his own.

"I'm sorry but I just can't help it. I'm so excited! We finally get to fight!"

"Yeah, well don't get too excited because I'm gonna kick both of your butts!" Rento said.

"How are you two so confident? Aren't you worried about losing? I mean, we haven't even really gotten much skill training. Master Roshi only really made us do work." Krillin said.

"Don't worry Krillin, we're gonna kick butt in there. Especially me!" Rento said with a smirk.

"Says the one that can't use ki yet." Goku snickered.

"Shut up! I don't need ki to win!"

"Next participant." Said the monk at the sign up booth.

"That's me!" Goku shouted happily.

"Woah?! Aren't you a little young to be competing?!" The monk said.

"No! I'm tough as nails!" Goku said loudly. "Trust me!"

"...Well alright then. Name and age please." The monk said.

"Son Goku. I'm...Uh...Nine! I'm nine years old!" He said with a cheeky grin.

"Ok Goku...Your number is seventy. Next!" The monk said.

"Krillin. I'm also nine!" The bald kid said.

"Ok Krillin, your entry number is ninety three. Next up!"

"Son Rento. Nine years old." Rento said with a smirk.

"Mmhmm, your entry number is eleven...Next!" The monk called out. Rento moved over to his brother and friend. As they were conversing, their ears caught something as the monk was signing people up. "Woah! Another kid?! What's up with this generation?" The monk said. "Name and age please."

"Cayde... I'm eleven…" Said a kid with a dark blue, short sleeved hooded gi with a white long sleeved undershirt. His hood was up and he had his hands stuffed into pockets of his gi.

"Alrighty then, your number is sixty three Mr. Cayde. You're good to go."

The little boy huffed a response and walked on. As he came towards the boys, he roughly shoved past Rento and Goku.

"Hey! What's up with you?!" Goku shouted angrily.

Cayde stopped his walking and looked back towards Goku and his brother. The darkness of his hood made the glare of his icy blue eyes much more chilling. Goku and Rento lost their nerve immediately. Cayde continued walking away from the two boys, leaving them confused.

"What…What was that about?!" Krillin asked.

"Not sure...But I really don't like that guy…" Rento said with a solid glare.

"Forget that guy! Why don't we grab something to eat before the tournament starts." Goku suggested.

"You guys go ahead... I need to get my mind straight." Rento said back.

"Uh...Ok…Do you want us to bring you anything?"

"No thanks…" Rento answered as he began walking away.

This left both Goku and Krillin confused. Rento almost never passed up a meal. It was unnatural.

The brown haired boy decided to give his ki control one last try before the fights started. He put all of his focus into forming a physical ball of ki. The small red orb formed within his hands. It then faded away just as quickly as it had formed, leaving the boy with a feeling of distraught.

"Darn it! I guess I'll have to keep it close and personal." Rento said to himself.

He was disappointed in his lack of control and it angered him to no end. He was losing his confidence as time passed on.

"WOULD THE COMPETITORS OF THE TOURNAMENT PLEASE ENTER THE ELIMINATION ARENA!!!" An announcer said on the loudspeaker.

"Well...Time to shine I guess…" Rento said with a sigh.

Rento walked over to the arena with his two comrades after meeting up with them. When they got there, they took a good look around. Krillin sighed at the wide array of fighters from around the world. A lot of them looked pretty strong in comparison.

"WELCOME FIGHTERS FROM AROUND THE WORLD! TODAY, WE HAVE A GRAND TOTAL OF ONE HUNDRED THIRTY SEVEN COMPETITORS!" The announcer said.

"Woah...One hundred thirty seven?! That's crazy!" Krillin said.

"I know, but it doesn't matter! We can do this!" Goku said with a wide smile.

"Hey Goku, take a look." Rento said, pointing to a familiar face.

"Hey, it's Yamcha!" Goku exclaimed happily.

The two brothers and Krillin walked over to the older desert bandit. Goku ran up to him first. "What's up Yamcha!" Goku said.

"Hey you guys! Good to see you two here." Yamcha said with a grin.

"Yeah, it is. I hope you're a lot stronger than the last time we met, because we pretty much kicked your butt in the desert when we fought!" Goku said.

"He's not wrong…" Rento said.

"What?! You two practically jumped me! These fights are one on one so you better be able to handle yourselves!" Yamcha said crossing his arms.

"WE SHALL NOW COMMENCE THE ELIMINATION ROUND OF THE TOURNAMENT! OUT OF THE ONE HUNDRED THIRTY SEVEN OF YOU, ONLY EIGHT COMPETITORS WILL MOVE ON TO THE WORLD MARTIAL ARTS TOURNAMENT AND FIGHT IN FRONT OF EVERYONE! THAT MEANS THE TWO BEST FIGHTERS FROM EACH OF THE FOUR ELIMINATION RINGS WILL MOVE ON TO FIGHT IN THE REAL RING!" The announcer said.

"Only eight?! No way!" Krillin said with shock.

"You guys should be fine. Just make sure you give it your all. I don't wanna miss the chance to fight you for real." Yamcha said.

The elimination round had finally begun. Goku and Krillin were in ring three, Yamcha was in ring two and Rento was in ring four. The fighters were fierce and things got heated quickly. Some were tearing apart the competition with ease. Rento looked up and saw Goku stepping it up in the large elimination ring. Krillin was on a different side of the ring, kicking butt and doing his thing. The Cayde guy however, caught Rento's attention in ring one. He was eliminating people left and right without even moving from the center of the arena. Any time an opponent would come near him, he'd send them flying out of the ring with a singular, quick jab. Other times, he just knock them out with rapid attacks that we're much too hard for the untrained eye to process.

Rento built up his courage and set foot into a preliminary ring. He stared at all of his oncoming opponents. In his ring, many large fighters were vigorously attacking each other with constant aggression. It was Rento's turn to fight once again. Rento turned around and stared up at a tall, short haired man that just so happened to be his opponent. The man smirked down at him.

"Well, you've got quite the spirit to be in a place like this, kid."

Rento glared at the man and got into a fighting stance. "Bring it on!" He shouted.

"You're brave but you're also pretty stupid of you think you're gonna beat me!" The man said as he ran at the small boy.

Rento ran forward with blinding speed and slid under the lanky man's legs. The small boy then jumped up and threw a roundhouse kick to the back of his head. The man turned around and glared. Rento bounced lightly on his toes and taunted him.

"Come on! I thought that you'd be tougher than that! The last guy I beat up was a lot more of a challenge."

The man grit his teeth and swung a wild fist towards the boy. Rento dipped the hit and landed a swift uppercut, dropping his opponent. Rento grinned and prepared himself for more action.

After about an hour of the elimination round, the top eight fighters were guided to the world tournament's main stage. The fighters were Goku, Krillin Rento, Yamcha, Cayde, a man named Jackie Chun, another man named Nam and finally, a gross looking guy named Bacterian.

Rento regrouped with Krillin and Goku. All three boys stared at the large crowd of people in the concession stands as they walked inside of a small room where a blonde haired man wearing sunglasses was standing near a box.

"This is the coolest!" Goku said.

"I'm gonna assume that you guys did well in the elimination round." Krillin said.

"Yep! It was too easy!" Goku said with his hands behind his head.

"I had a few close calls but I think I did pretty good." Rento replied.

Krillin nodded with acknowledgement. "Well, things are only gonna get harder. The opponents from here on out are only gonna get stronger and stronger."

"You're not scared, are you Krillin?" Goku said.

"Don't be dumb, Goku! Of course I'm not scared! I'm just saying that we can't underestimate the other fighters." Krillin said.

"That just means that we gotta do our best out there! I'm sure we can take em'!" Rento said.

"Ahem!" The man with the glasses cleared his throat. "Welcome to the real part of the tournament. Here's how this is going to work. All eight of you are gonna draw a number from the box. Your number is gonna determine who it is you're gonna fight."

"Seems interesting enough. I think that I'm gonna pick first." Goku said while walking up to the box. He stuffed his hand inside and fished around for a number. He ripped his hand out and smiled. "Cool! I got number three." Goku said.

"You'll be fighting in the second match, Goku." The blonde man said.

"My turn!" Krillin went up to the box and dug his hand inside. He yanked his hand out and grinned. "Number two!" Krillin said.

"I'm up!" Rento said. His hand went through the box and he pulled it out. "Number seven."

Cayde dug his hand inside and whipped out the number five. Yamcha stuck his hand inside a pulled out the number four. Jackie Chun pulled the number one, Nam pulled the number eight and Bacterian got the number six.

"I feel bad for that Cayde, kid. He's gotta fight big, stinky and ugly over there." Krillin said. Goku and Rento chuckled.

"Sucks to be him." Rento said.

"Will Krillin and Jackie Chun please enter the ring!" The blonde man said.

"Wish me luck, guys." Krillin said.

-In the Ring-

"This is it! My first fight. I may not know much about my opponent, but it doesn't matter! I have to win!" Krillin said to himself while shaking with anxiety.

Jackie Chun stared at the small monk fighter with a calm expression. "What's the matter young one?"

"N-nothing! I'm perfectly fine!" Krillin said.

"Relax and calm your nerves. Just do your best and remember to learn from this battle." The old man said.

"Huh?" Krillin was confused but nodded with agreement.

"FIGHTERS, ARE YOU READY?!" The blonde announcer asked. The crowd was watching silently with anticipation. "BEGIN!!!"

Krillin wasted no time running at his adversary. Krillin attempt to land a high jump kick only to land near the edge of the ring. Jackie Chun had effortlessly side stepped Krillin's hasty attack. Krillin ran back at the old man and stopped directly in front of him.

"How about this!" Krillin shouted at the old man. Krillin threw three fast punches at Jackie Chun. The old man blocked all three hits and swept the boy to the ground.

Jackie looked down at the bald boy. "Your movements are much too tense. You are letting your fear and frustration of losing cloud your judgement. Instead of having fast and precise movements, you are throwing stiff hard swings." The old man said.

Krillin grit his teeth. "I don't need a lecture from you! I've been trained by the one and only Master Roshi!" Krillin jumped up and punched the old man, causing him to stagger back a bit.

Jackie Chun grunted and took a quick step backwards and lunged forward, striking the boy with a devastating punch to the chest, sending the little monk flying across the ring, straight outta bounds.

"Krillin is out of bounds! Jackie Chun has just won the first match of the tournament via ring out!" The announcer said to the wild crowd.

From the grass, Krillin could be seen glaring at the dirt below him. "Darn it! How could I lose in the first round!"

Jackie Chun walked over to the small boy. "Don't take this loss and a sign of failure. Take it as a step towards your next victory. I do hope you take my words into consideration and learn from your experience."

Krillin looked up at the old man and nodded. "I will! Thank you."

After the two fighters exited the ring, the announcer called for the next set of competitors. "WILL SON GOKU AND YAMCHA PLEASE ENTER RING!"

"I hope you're ready for my new special technique, Goku." Yamcha said as he and the pint sized fighter stepped into the ring.

"I could say the same to you, Yamcha!" Goku began doing some light stretches.

"FIGHTERS, LET THE SECOND BATTLE OF THE WORLD MARTIAL ARTS TOURNAMENT...BEGIN!!!" The announcer shouted.

Without any sort of warning, Goku and Yamcha both vanished from sight. Within seconds, the two fighters both reappeared in the center of the the stage. Both fighters were trading rapid blows. Yamcha sent Goku back with a swift low kick. Goku recovered with a back handspring and landed gracefully on his toes. The little boy sprung forward and delivered a harsh shoulder charged to the former desert bandit's abdomen, doubling him over.

"How's that?" Goku asked him with a grin.

"Not bad...But I'm not losing to you today!" Yamcha said as he got into an strange looking stance.

"Yeah right! You're going down Yamcha!" Goku jumped up high into sky.

The crowd stared at the astonishing height of the small boy. He was a good hundred feet in the air. From the crowd, Bulma, Puar and Oolong could be seen rooting for both fighters. Over by ringside, Rento was looking at his brother with a grin.

"Yeah! Get him Goku!" The brown haired boy shouted. He and Krillin wanted a good view of the intense action. It took Rento a good deal of encouraging words to snap his friend out of his bummed out mood due to his defeat in the first match.

"Hope you're ready for my Super Flying Fist!" Goku shouted as he dove straight down at Yamcha, with his fist cocked back. Before Goku's attack could make contact, Yamcha pivoted out of the way and grabbed the boy's exposed tail.

"Ha! I gotcha!" Yamcha smirked. He applied more pressure to the boys tail in hopes of getting Goku to submit. "It's all over now Goku!"

"Nice try! Rento and I trained our tails after the last time we fought you. That won't work!" Goku then jumped up and nailed Yamcha across the jaw with a mid-air spin kick.

"Fine! If that won't work, then this will! Let's see how you handle my ultimate attack. WOLF FANG FIST!!!" Yamcha charged at the boy and pounded him with a series of brutal hits. "Time to finish this Goku!"

The little boy wiped the trickle of blood from his busted lip. "Fine by me." Goku watched as Yamcha ran up to him. As the taller fighter got in range, in all of his excitement, he misplaced his footing and tripped over the small warrior. The crowd watched as Yamcha stumbled outside of the ring. Everyone was shocked including the announcer.

"...Y... Yamcha is out of bounds...Which means that Goku is the winner!" The blonde man said.

The crowd cheered wildly. Bulma and Puar both held looks of disappointment. Rento and Krillin were both laughing on the sidelines.

"Oh man…" Yamcha muttered to himself.

Goku walked over to him and bowed his head. "Nice fight Yamcha." Goku said.

"Yeah, yeah…No need to rub it in." Yamcha said as he walked off.

"Where you going?" Goku asked.

"To get a burger…" Yamcha muttered.

"WILL OUR NEXT SET OF FIGHTERS PLEASE STEP FOOT INTO THE RING!" The announcer said.

"So that Cayde guy is gonna fight the stinking caveman. I bet he'll forfeit the match when he gets a whiff of that guy's BO." Krillin said as Goku joined them.

"Either way, Rento is gonna have to fight one of them." Goku said with a chuckle.

"Don't remind me…" Rento muttered.

"FIGHTERS...ARE YOU READY...BEGIN!!!" The announcer yelled, covering his burning nose.

Bacterian was chuckling down at the hooded boy. Wet drool seeping from his mouth. "Me gonna make puny boy cry." The big, smelly brute said.

Cayde lifted up his hand and gestured his opponent to come at him. "Stop talking. We're here to fight, so FIGHT!"

Bacterian, not liking the boy's tone, stomped towards the kid. Cayde's sharp blue eyes glared at the Goliath before him. "Bye bye little boy!" Bacterian said as he swung a fist at the boy, only to hit a blurry image of the child. "Where he go?!"

"I'm right in front of you, ya dirty freak!" Cayde said as he sent a disgusting punch right between the eyes of the smelly man.

Bacterian held his throbbing face. A single tear, threatening to fall down his face. "You do a funny trick! Me got tricks too!" Bacterian puffed up his chest and let out a harsh gust of smelly air.

"Damn... Your breath freaking stinks!" Cayde growled with annoyance. The small, mysterious fighter vanished from sight and reappeared all around the ring, leaving multiple images of himself. Bacterian tried to blow his nasty breath onto each image only to realize that the boy wasn't in the ring.

"Huh?! Where he go?" The large man asked.

"Up top, smart guy!" Cayde smashed his heel down on top of his head, causing the bulky man to bite down and shatter most of the teeth outta his mouth. The huge man staggered back. "Fall…" Faster than anyone could process, Cayde had dug his fist into his opponent's stomach. The child then hit the man in his jaw with a backflip kick. The sheer force of the kick, not only popped his chin up but also lifted the large, heavy brute off of the stadium floor and also sent the stinky fighter out of the ring.

"MY WORD! NOT ONLY HAS YOUNG CAYDE SENT THE LARGE BACTERIAN OUT OF BOUNDS, BUT HE'S ALSO MANAGED TO KNOCK HIM OUT AS WELL!!!" The announcer said with shock.

The entire stadium was dead silent as Cayde exited the ring with his hands stuffed into his pockets. As he brushed past Goku and Rento, he sent them a cold look. He looked at Rento and narrowed his eyes.

"You fight is next...You better win because it's you and your brother that I really wanna fight…" He said with a bitter tone. He continued walking towards the lobby area leaving Rento with an uneasy feeling.

"... Don't worry bro! You can take him." Goku said with encouragement.

"WILL THE NEXT TWO FIGHTERS STEP FOOT INTO THE RING!" The announcer said.

Rento hopped into the ring and stared down his stoic opponent. "So you're Nam, right? My name is Son Rento, and I'm here to win!"

"..." The man decided to remain silent.

"Hey! What're you ignoring me or something?" Rento asked.

Rento got annoyed with the man's lack of response. "Whatever! I'd rather talk with my fists anyway!"

"FIGHTERS... BEGIN THE LAST FIGHT OF FIRST ROUND!" The announcer said.

Rento slowly shuffled his feet and brought up his hands up. "C'mon! Come at me!" Rento taunted.

"..." The man didn't move from his spot in the ring.

"...If you think that I'm gonna come over there and get pummeled then you've got another thing coming!" Rento yelled.

"...Screw you!" Rento ran at the man as the man jumped up into the air and crossed his arms.

"I will end this in one last attack."Nam said calmly.

"What? That's the first thing you say? Don't make me laugh!" Rento said.

Nam began to descend towards the boy at sonic speed. Rento not entirely sure on what to do, decided to throw his guard up and block the attack. Nam slammed straight into the boy sending him flying back. Rento bounced roughly against the stadium floor. Rento picked himself up slowly and glared.

"A nice attempt...But there's no way that I was going to get put down with just one stupid move." The boy said.

"Hmm...You are a very durable young boy...but I cannot lose to you." Nam said.

"Sorry to say this, but you don't have a choice!" Rento took three steps forward towards Nam and lunged his knee into Nam's chest. Nam responded with an open hand palm strike to the boy's face. Rento ducked the strike and spun around, dropping Nam down to the floor with a double legged takedown. Rento grabbed both of Nam's legs and lifted them up. "Mind if I take you for a swing."

"...What are you-"

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" Rento's loud yells instantly cut off Nam's words as he began swinging him around rapidly.

"IT SEEMS THAT RENTO HAS JUST GAINED THE UPPER HAND, LADIES AND GENTLEMAN!" The announcer shouted with excitement.

Rento kept spinning around faster and faster. A small whirlwind was being created from underneath the boy. Once Rento felt that he was going at a pretty good speed, he let go almost instantaneously. Nam flew out of the ring at terminal velocity, slamming straight through a wall.

"YEAH! HE DID IT!" Goku cheered.

"AND RENTO WILL FACE CAYDE IN THE SEMI-FINALS! STAY TUNED EVERYONE. NEXT UP IS GOKU AGAINST JACKIE CHUN FOR THE START OF THE SEMI-FINALS!!!" The announcer said.

-In the Lobby-

Cayde stared at the screen and glared. "Hmph...Time for you dumbass monkeys to get what's coming to you…" The boy muttered darkly.

 **A/N: Good to be back on this story. Sorry if I kept you guys waiting. I was working on my other two stories. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you all in the next one!**


	5. The First Tournament's Finale

The world tournament's semi-finals were beginning after the thirty minute intermission. Goku was in the ring, staring at his opponent, Jackie Chun. The old man was stroking his long beard looking back at the boy with a passive l on his face.

"So you're the guy that beat Krillin! I'm gonna let you know now that I'm not losing to you! I'm gonna beat you for Krillin and I'm gonna fight my brother in the finals!" Goku said confidently.

"You kids today. None of you ever want to just learn. It's always just win win win. I'll tell you this now little one, I can just about guarantee that you won't beat me here. Take this as a time to gain knowledge."

"You say that I won't win, but you've never seen me fight for real! I've been training with Master Roshi. I will not let his teachings go to waste!" Goku got into a wide armed stance.

"I see...If that's that's all you have left to say, then I believe that it would be best if we start our battle." Jackie Chun said as he got into a stance of his own.

"FIGHTERS...ARE YOU READY?! LET THE SEMI-FINALS...BEGIN!!!" The announcer said.

Goku moved cautiously towards Jackie Chun. The boy stepped forward and thrusted his fist. The old man caught Goku's small hand and twisted it.

"Not quick enough little one." Jackie Chun said as he pulled the boy into a swift palm strike.

Goku staggered back and glared. "Nice...But I hope that you can hit a little harder than that!" Goku charged at the old man with more speed than before.

"That's it...Keep on running kid!" Jackie Chun said as he clapped his hands together. Goku came in close and glared at the old man.

"I hope you're ready to play a little game!" Goku jumped up and threw a closed fist at the old man. "ROCK!" Jackie Chun blocked the fist with ease. "PAPER!" Goku tossed a small palm strike that was parried instantly. "SCISSORS!!!" The little boy thrusted his two fingers towards the old man's face. Jackie lifted his hand and stopped Goku's final strike.

"Nice try, young man! I already know about that technique." Jackie said as he kicked the boy away.

"Then I just gotta try harder!" Goku said. The boys charged at Jackie holding a closed fist. "ROCK!" Goku launched his fist forward. Jackie once again blocked it. "PAPER!" Jackie blocked the palm strike. "SCISSORS!!!"

"That won't work-"

~ ** _WHACK_** ~

The old man was cut off with a hard fist to his face. The man staggered back while holding onto his bloody nose. Jackie looked at the boy with a slight glare.

"AND GOKU LANDS A NASTY PUNCH TO JACKIE CHUN'S FACE!" The announcer said.

"...So you switched it up and got me to throw up the wrong type of block." Jackie deducted.

"Yep, it was pretty simple!" Goku grinned.

"Hmm... Don't get cocky, kid! I'm just getting started!" Jackie Chun sprinted forward with insane speed and sent a blow towards the boy. Goku reacted quickly and jumped up high into the air.

"You missed me!" Goku shouted from the sky.

"Oh really now…" Jackie Chun leapt up into the air and threw a harsh side kick to the boy's back, sending him downward.

"WHAT A DEVASTATING KICK! JACKIE CHUN HAS MANAGED TO SEND SEND GOKU FLYING TOWARDS THE OUTSIDE OF THE RING!"

"Oh crap! Gotta think fast!" Goku said while free falling.

"It's over…" Jackie said to himself self.

"... THAT'S IT!" Goku shouted. The boy began spinning his tail around as if he was a helicopter. He hovered himself back in the ring with a goofy smile plastered on his face. "That was way too close."

"You really are something else...But you can't handle this!" The old man cupped his hands hands together and pulled them back.

"What are you doing?" Goku asked.

"KA…"

"Oh, I get it now!" Goku cupped his hands together and grinned. "I can do it too!" The boy began to focus his ki. "...KA…"

"ME…" The old man continued.

Goku focus his ki even more until a blue orb formed. "...ME…"

"BOTH FIGHTERS SEEM TO CHARGING SOME KIND OF STRANGE ATTACK!" The announcer shouted.

"HA…" The old man shouted.

"...HA…" Goku looked at Jackie with a serious expression. His playful attitude was replaced with a determined one.

"ME…" Both warriors shouted in unison. Both holding a bright blue ball of ki with their grasps.

"This is insane!" Rento said while shielding his eyes from the brightness.

"Goku's not messing around! Him and that Jackie guy are incredible!" Yamcha said.

From the lobby, Cayde was looking at the TV screen with an unreadable expression on his face. His eyes then narrowed at the screen and clenched his fist. "Goku...What a freaking joke…" The hooded fighter muttered angrily.

Back in the ring, Goku and Jackie and both stared at each other. Neither one of them, breaking eye contact. "I hope you know what you're doing kid!" Jackie said.

"Worry about yourself old man!" Goku yelled.

Both warriors narrowed their eyes and prepared their respective blasts. "HAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" Both men yelled as they launched their blue blasts towards each other. The blasts collided and caused a small blue explosion in the center of the ring. Goku and Jackie Chun were sent flying back to opposite ends of the tournament stage.

"WHAT AN EXPLOSIVE MATCH! THIS HAS TO BE THE MOST INTENSE ONE YET! WHAT AN AMAZING DISPLAY!!!" The announcer shouted happily.

The two fighters crawled to their feet and looked on with mixed emotions. Goku gave the old man a taunting look.

"Heheheh…I betcha didn't expect me the be able to match your attack." Goku said giddily.

"You are a very capable young boy, but as I said before...You won't win this fight." Jackie Chun raised his hands and started to wiggle his fingers ominously.

"What...What are you…doing…" Goku asked with a dreary look in his eyes.

"Sleep...Sleep...Sleep…" Jackie said soothingly.

"I...I uh…" Goku flopped down on the stage floor, fast asleep.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! GOKU HAS SUDDENLY DROPPED TO THE FLOOR! IS THIS THE END FOR THE YOUNG FIGHTER?!" The announcer asked dramatically.

"Goku! Get the heck up, you moron!" Rento shouted at his brother.

"ONE!" The announcer shouted, signalling the start of the ten count.

"GOKU GET UP!" Bulma shouted from the crowd.

"TWO!" The announcer continued.

"Darn it Goku! C'mon!" Krillin said.

"THREE!"

"Goku, you gotta wake up!" Yamcha said.

"FOUR!"

"Goku quit playing around! Get up!" Rento shouted. The boy thought to himself for a moment.

"FIVE!"

"Rento, what's he gonna do?! He's gonna lose!" Krillin said hysterically.

"SIX!"

"Don't worry Krillin. I think that I got an idea." Rento said.

"SEVEN!"

"GOKU!!!" Bulma shouted again.

"EIGHT!"

"GOKU! DINNER'S READY! IF YOU DON'T GET UP OR I'M GONNA EAT IT ALL BY MYSELF!!!" Rento shouted.

"NI-" The announcer was cut off by a loud shout.

"NOOOOOO!!!" Goku shouted as he sprung up from the floor. The crowd stared at the boy with shock. "RENTO, YOU BETTER STAY AWAY FROM MY DINNER, YOU FAT THIEF!" Goku glared at his brother.

"Nice to see you too bro…" Rento muttered sarcastically.

The crowd roared with excitement and amusement at the wild boy in the ring.

Goku stared at Jackie Chun and pointed a finger at him. "Your little trick won't work on me again! I'm kicking your butt and that's that!" Goku ran at the old man and the two began to trade blows. Punch after punch, kick after kick, both fighters were seen to be more exhausted than ever. Their fight had lasted a good four hours. Both were out of breath and neither one of them was sure that they could keep up the grueling battle.

"Well kid... It's been a fun fight...but it's time to put this to bed. What do you say we end this with one final charge." The old man suggested.

"Fine! If that's what you want, then I won't disappoint!" Goku readied himself as he watched Jackie Chun do the same.

"LET'S GO OLD MAN!!!" Goku shouted as he ran at Jackie Chun. The old man followed suit and smirked. Both jumped up into the air and hit each other with the strongest attack that they could muster. Goku sent a sharp kick to the elder's solar plexus, while Jackie Chun gave Goku a sickening punch to his temple. The two dropped like a sack of potatoes. Neither one of them moving an inch. Pain overwhelming both of their bodies. Jackie slowly crawled back to his feet and stumbled around the ring while holding his gut. Goku on other hand was completely laid out.

"GOKU!" Rento shouted. Much to his dismay, Goku didn't get up. The announcer started the ten count which lead to everyone panicking. Unfortunately, Goku was unable to continue the fight.

"THAT'S IT FOLKS! IT'S ALL OVER! GOKU IS UNABLE TO CONTINUE THE MATCH! JACKIE CHUN WILL ADVANCE TO THE FINALS!!!"

The crowd erupted with screams of excitement and applause. Good was carried out of the ring on a stretcher. The boy was still unconscious and had bruises across his small face.

"Darn...He lost…" Rento said.

"That Jackie Chun guy is really good." Krillin said.

"I can tell... Something is really weird about him though." Rento muttered.

"What is it?" Krillin asked.

"I'm not sure but doesn't he look a lot like Master Roshi?" Rento asked the monk.

"Now that you mention it, he kinda does." The bald kid replied.

"CAN OUR NEXT TWO FIGHTERS STEP FOOT INTO THE RING!" The announcer said.

"Well... I guess I'm up next…" Rento sighed. Krillin patted him on the back and grinned.

"You got this buddy."

"Yeah...I hope so…"

Rento walked into the center of the ring where his opponent was staring him down with a dark scowl on his young face.

"...So…Here's to a good match…" Rento said as he lifted his hand Cayde to shake. Cayde's scowl only seemed to intensify.

"FIGHTERS! ARE YOU READY?!" The crowd screamed with anticipation. "BEGIN!!!"

Without any form of warning, Cayde flung his fist straight towards Rento's abdomen. The boy stumbled back and held his stomach. He had to resist the urge to throw up on the stage.

"This isn't a friendly little spar! I'm here to beat you to a bloody pulp!" Cayde snarled.

"If that's how it is…" Rento vanished from sight. He reappeared behind Cayde only to receive an elbow to his face, followed by a fast kick to his jaw.

"Deception like that won't work against someone like me." Cayde said.

Rento balled up his fist and punched the ring, leaving a wide crack. He lifted himself off of the floor. The boy wiped the blood from his nose and winced at the burning sensation. "I refuse to let you win!" Rento pushed himself forward and sent Cayde a jab cross combination. Both punches connected but Cayde brushed them off and thrusted his knee into Rento stomach. This time, the boy collapsed to floor and began dry heaving.

"You're gonna lose...and I'm going on enjoy beating the crap out of you." Cayde said, maliciously.

"It's...not the end! You're gonna lose…You won't make me..." Rento said in between gasps.

"Sorry but…" Cayde moved in front of Rento and roundhouse kicked him in his ribs. "I've been waiting a long time to see you and your brother suffer."

"What…What did we do to you?!" Rento asked.

"Don't play innocent! You ruined me and my sister's lives!" Cayde threw a fist at Rento's chest. Rento caught his hand and pulled Cayde in for a headbutt. Cayde's head flung back and he fell flat on his behind. His hood fell off, letting his messy white hair free.

"I don't even know who the heck you are. What could I possibly have done to you!" Rento asked loudly.

"YOU DESTROYED MY HOME! YOU AND YOUR STUPID BROTHER!" Cayde snapped. "I saw what you two really are. You're nothing but two monstrous apes! You two smashed up my village and left my sister and I with nothing left! You took our mother away from us! That is the reason that I'm here! After I beat you, I'm gonna win the tournament and use the money for me and my sister to live a better life!" Cayde shouted.

"I don't know what the heck you're talking about! I'm pretty sure I'd remember doing something like that!" Rento said.

"It doesn't matter! I saw what you did. Either way, I have to win. Not just to avenge my village...But to get _her_ the nice and happy life that she deserves…" Cayde said looking at a little white haired girl at the top of the stadium. Rento followed his gaze and stared at her. She looked like the same age as him and his brother. Her eyes seemed softer than Cayde's yet they still seemed cold.

"I'm sorry about what happened to your home, but that's got nothing to do with me. I'm telling you the truth!" Rento said.

"I'd believe that crap if I didn't see it for myself!" Cayde ran at Rento and gave him six rapid punches to his torso and followed up with a sharp kick to his chin. Rento was sent flying into the air. Cayde jumped up and smacked him back down to the ring with a double axehandle. Rento bounced roughly against the stage floor. As he made an attempt to get up, Cayde slammed down on him with an elbow drop. Rento let out a loud scream and Cayde got up and kicked his ribs again. "What's the matter? Why don't you go ape and fight me?"

"I can't! I don't know what your talking about…" Rento yelled with agitation.

"LAIR! I'm sick of you playing dumb with me!" Cayde lifted him up by his shirt and started to pound away with his free fist. "You won't get away with what you've done!"

"I…don't…" Rento started.

~ ** _WHACK_** ~

"Know…"

~ ** _WHACK_** ~

"What the heck…"

~ ** _WHACK_** ~

"YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!" Rento shouted. He looked at Cayde and glared. He drove his fist into his face, causing Cayde to let go of his shirt. Rento ran at Cayde and swung a wild haymaker across his face. Cayde's head snapped to the side, spit flying straight of his mouth. Rento grabbed Cayde and slammed him into the stage floor. "Whatever your dealing with...Doesn't involve me! So don't loop me up in your little sob story!"

"BASTARD!" Cayde got up and threw a punch faster than anyone could see. Rento took the hit and threw one of his own. Cayde ducked under the punch and threw an upward palm strike. Rento backflipped. The moment that he landed, he sprang forward and sent Cayde a brutal uppercut to his jaw.

"THINGS ARE REALLY HEATING UP IN THE RING NOW FOLKS! THESE TWO YOUNG WARRIORS ARE GIVING IT THEIR ALL OUT THERE!" The announcer shouted.

Rento sprinted at Cayde and threw a jab. Cayde shifted his head to the side, spun around and clocked Rento with a spinning back fist. As Cayde went in to capitalize, Rento vanished all around the ring. Cayde kept his cool and looked around for his speeding opponent. Cayde closed his eyes and listened out for any signs of Rento.

Cayde's ear twitched and on instinct, he turned around and slammed a fist into Rento only for it to phase through an image of the boy sticking out his tongue.

"...Afterimage…" Cayde muttered.

"I saw you do it so I thought that I'd give it a shot." Rento said from behind. Cayde turned around and threw another punch which ended passing through another image. Before Cayde could assess the situation, Rento slammed his heel on top of him, effectively pushing his head to the floor. Cayde swung his leg off of the ground and kicked Rento's knee in. Rento dropped down and held his messed up joint. Cayde loomed over him and gave him a wicked glare.

"You're not walking on that leg anytime soon." Cayde snarled. He punched Rento, sending him skidding across the ring.

"IT LOOKS LIKE THIS IS IT FOR RENTO!" The announcer shouted.

"COME ON RENTO! DON'T GIVE UP!" Bulma shouted.

"Oh no! He's in serious trouble!" Krillin said.

"I know. That Cayde kid looks nuts!" Yamcha responded.

Right before Rento could slide out of the ring, Cayde grabbed him by the ankle. This action left the whole stadium confused.

"IT APPEARS THAT CAYDE HAS JUST SAVED RENTO FROM A RING OUT! WHAT COULD THIS MEAN?!"

Cayde lifted Rento up by the ankle."You're not getting off that easily." Cayde muttered. He kicked the boy away, and right before Rento could fall out of bounds, he'd run in front and smack him back. This went on for a few rotations until he decided to slam him down into the floor. Cayde kicked Rento to the other side of the ring. He watched as Rento struggled to get back to his feet.

"Now...you've got me…ANGRY!" Rento said with grit teeth. Rento clenched his fist tightly as it started glowing red.

"Now you'll understand…" Cayde dashed towards Rento's position. "Feel the pain of everyone you killed!"

"SHUT UP!!!" Rento shouted as he swung his ki cladded fist at Cayde. A loud shockwave shook the stadium. As Rento made contact with Cayde's chest a thunderous boom erupted from the stage. Due to the sheer force of the hit, Rento flew out of the ring and smashed head first into the stadium wall, knocking himself out. Cayde rolled back, still barely inside of the ring.

"THAT'S IT LADIES AND GENTLEMAN! CAYDE IS THE WINNER AND WILL ADVANCE TO THE FINALS!" Said the announcer. The blonde man looked at the boy that was indented in the wall. "Uh... Someone get the medical team out here." Rento was pulled out of the wall and carried to the medical ward for immediate treatment. "STAY TUNED FOLKS! AFTER OUR SHORT INTERMISSION, WE WILL BEGIN THE FINALS!"

Krillin, Yamcha, Bulma, Puar and Oolong all ran to the medical ward in order to check on the two brothers. Rento was currently passed out and Goku was watching as the doctors were bandaging him up.

"Goku! Are you ok?!" Bulma asked him.

Goku looked at her from his spot on the medical bed. He gave her a sad expression. "I'm fine Bulma. Too bad I lost though...I thought that I could win but that Jackie Chun guy was just too strong. I'm sorry…"

"You and Rento did fine. At least you two got to the semi-finals." Krillin said slightly displeased with himself.

"Yeah...So what happened out there with Rento?" Goku asked.

"The fight was pretty one sided. Rento got a few good hits in but he just couldn't take anymore punishment from Cayde. Man I tell ya, that kid was insane! He was moving at speeds most people couldn't even process!" Yamcha said.

"Woah…" Goku muttered thinking about the possibility of fighting Cayde himself.

"Yeah...Well, are you good enough to walk? We're gonna go watch the finals." Bulma asked.

"You guys head off without me. I'm gonna stay here and wait for my brother to wake up." Goku said.

"Ok...We'll be back once the tournament is over." Krillin said.

Goku nodded and watched them leave. He looked at his brother for a moment. Rento had a small knee brace on. The doctors also decided to wrapped ice around his lower ribs. His face had bandages all over it and he had a nasty bruise on his forehead. Goku decided that it'd be best if he went back to sleep. He couldn't really find anything else better to do.

-In the Ring-

Back at the tournament stage, Jackie Chun and Cayde were eying each other cautiously. Both were still a bit banged up from their previous fights.

"FIGHTERS...ARE YOU READY?!" The announcer asked for the final time that day. "BEGIN!"

Cayde, wasting no time decided to run forward towards the old man. He thrusted his fist forward in hopes of quickly ending the match. Jackie Chun lifted his hand up and easily blocked the hit. He then spun the white haired boy around and put him in a rear naked choke hold.

"Before we continue, I have to ask...What is your reason for entering the tournament?" The old man asked.

"My ambitions are none of your concern you old bastard!" Cayde growled.

Jackie Chun tightened his hold on Cayde's throat. "You're in no position to be stubborn young man. I'm just curious."

"...I need the prize money…I have to take care of my sister!" Cayde yelled as he elbowed Jackie and tossed him over his shoulder. "I have to win for her sake!"

Jackie swept Cayde to the floor with a windmill and lifted himself up. "So you're only here for the prize money... Nothing else?"

"What are you getting at old man?!" Cayde said as he lifted himself up off the floor.

"I can sense a deep hatred within you. You must cleanse yourself of your silent rage and open up a new path before you fall to self destruction." Jackie lectured.

"I don't need you to talk to me as if we've met before!" Cayde swung his fist which was caught by the old man, effortlessly.

"Listen to a wise old man, child. I have no need to win this tournament. I have completed my hidden objective. I have no use for the cash prize. Congrats to you my boy." Jackie Chun said as he started to walk towards the edge of the ring.

"What?! That's it? You're just going to let me win?!" Cayde asked with shock and confusion.

"Consider it payment for whatever it is that my two students may have done to you in the past." The old man hopped out of the ring and landed on the grass.

"WHAT IS THIS?! JACKIE CHUN HAS FORFEITED THE MATCH! THAT MEANS THAT CAYDE IS THE WINNER OF THE WORLD MARTIAL ARTS TOURNAMENT!!!" The announcer shouted. The crowd erupted with applause for the young fighter.

-Meanwhile, in the medical ward-

"Goku…" Rento muttered quietly.

"Goku." He said a little bit louder.

Rento sighed. "Well...This kinda sucks. I lost, I'm bored and I'm hungry." Rento's head turned to the door as he heard it open. The light of the moon shining brightly against the figure standing in the door frame. Her blue eyes held a dangerous look. Her white hair flowed down softly.

"...Hey…" Rento said cooly. The small girl said nothing and started walking closer. As she walked closer to Rento, he began to notice the small blade in her hand. "Woah, hey! What do you think you're doing?!" Rento asked with panic.

"Finishing you off. After everything that you two did. I'm gonna enjoy watching you both bleed to death. Might as well start with you since you're already awake." The girl said.

"What?! Heck no! I'm not dying today!" Rento shouted with alarm.

The girl placed a hand on his face and slashed the knife vertically against his right eye. Rento screamed out with pain. Goku began to stir in his sleep. "It's such a shame that it has to be like this. You're actually kinda cute...Oh well!" Rento struggled to keep the blade away from his face. His hand was bleeding more and more as he tightened his grip on the jagged knife.

"You freaking psycho! Get the heck away from me!" Rento screamed.

Just then, a figure came behind the girl and pulled her away. "Karona, stop!"

"What the hell are you doing Cayde?! Isn't this supposed to be the final part of the plan?" The girl asked.

"Things have changed. We're leaving!" Said the white haired boy.

"But what about avenging the village?" Karona asked angrily.

"...Now's not the time. We got what we need so let's just go." The older boy said.

"Fine!" Karona said through grit teeth.

The two siblings had ran out of the room leaving Rento confused, bloody and mildly terrified.

From the shadows, Roshi was watching as the two children ran off in the night. "Find your way little one's... Before it's too late."

 **A/N:**

 **Fun** **Fact: The updated picture for Monkey's Palm is in fact a picture that I drew of Rento. I really do enjoy drawing. I tend to draw characters from all of my stories. Let me know what you think!**


	6. You Just Have to Learn

Time went on for Goku and Rento. The two boys had grown since their first day of training with Master Roshi. They had fought against many new adversaries. They tangled with the Red Ribbon Army, the mercenary Tao and other miscellaneous villains. The two had also befriended many others along the way. Tien Shinhan was a strong man that the boys had the pleasure of meeting. He had fought against Goku in their previous World Martial Arts tournament. The man was very skilled and motivated Goku and Rento to get stronger. The two also met Android 8. He was a gentle giant and showed the boys how to show mercy to those that they fought. This lesson in mercy was short lived when the friendly Android was murdered in front of their eyes. This sparked a sudden anger with the boys. Android 8 was like a guardian to the two. He met a lot to the two and to see him killed by the Red Ribbon Army drove the two mad with rage. With no hesitation, Goku blasted a full powered Kamehameha into the large robot. With the machine now malfunctioning, Rento jumped forward and sent a fist full of ki through the robot and smashed it into the man controlling it. The machine detonated as Rento jumped out of it

The two brothers would never forget what happened to their friend. The brothers looked at the destroyed android. Tears stained their faces.

"Goku…" Rento spoke.

"...Yeah…" Goku responded.

"Let's make a pact…" Rento but down on his thumb. Blood seeped down from the small wound. Goku looked at him and did the same. "Whatever happens...We kill anyone that hurts our friends. No mercy, no forgiveness..."

Goku was hesitant at first but shook his hand anyway. "Right...No mercy!" Goku said as the rain began to pour down harder on the two boys.

"We'll get stronger and make sure that nobody else gets killed!" Rento shouted.

In order to do this, the boys would go to Kami's lookout and receive special training from the strange alien. Apparently, a new threat was coming and the boys wanted to be ready for anything. When they first got to the infamous lookout they were greeted strange Talking cat and a fat guy with a sword. After spending time with the two and nearly dying from some ultra divine water, the two advanced to the top of the lookout where they met Kami and Mr Popo. One of which gave both boys the chills. They were currently looking at the old green alien with nervous looks.

"So you've come to the lookout…" The green man said.

"You're Kami, right? That means that you're supposed to be the strongest in the world!" Rento shouted.

"..." Kami said nothing.

"I that case…" Rento flew at the old alien and attempted to swing his fist. Kami narrowed his eyes and simply plucked the air, smacking Rento's fist downward and blowing him back into the arms of Mr Popo.

"Holy crap! You really are strong!" Rento said with a pain filled grin.

"Indeed young one. As expected, you two have come up her in order to train under me. If that's the case, then we shall start immediately." Kami said walking away.

"Wait, where are you going?!" Goku asked.

"I'm leaving you two in the capable hands of my associate. Good luck…" Kami said.

Popo dropped Rento to the floor. The boy crawled over to his brother and they both look at the dark man with terrified looks.

"... Alright maggots!" He said with a tinge of harshness. This made the boys wince. "It's time for your first lesson."

"Is it ki control? Technique training? Endurance conditioning?" Rento asked with excitement.

"Or is it speed training? Or strength building? Or-"

"Pecking order…" Popo said, cutting Goku off.

"...What?" Rento asked with complete confusion.

"What does that even mean?" Goku asked.

"Well for starters…" Popo vanished in front of Goku and buried his fist into his stomach. The boy dropped to his knees and held himself.

"W...What did you do that for?!" Rento shouted with a glare.

Popo's head turned slowly to the side. Rento walked back slowly and lifted his hands in defense.

"Don't question Popo…" The man said as he zipped behind Rento and slammed the back of his fist against the back of Rento's skull, dropping him immediately. Popo smiled and looked at the two boys. "It's gonna be a lovely couple of days."

Days of long hard training went by. Each new lesson was harder than the last. With Popo serving as their teacher for the time being, the brothers were advancing at ludicrous speeds. They used each other to test out there new and improved skills often. When Popo finally felt that they were ready, he gave them their next and final test.

"I won't lie...You two actually managed to grow on me within the last few days. Unfortunately for you, this is your last and most painful test."

"...What?" Rento asked.

"To be blunt…There is no greater enemy than yourself. You will be doing combat with two dolls that have your strengths and weaknesses." Popo said.

"Well, this should be fun…" Rento muttered.

"Time for the both of you to begin." Popo snapped his fingers and two figures appeared. They both wore a yellow gi and a funny looking mask. They both got into a fighting stance which caused the brothers to do the same.

"Wow...I gotta say that is pretty accurate. I mean, I don't think I've ever seen something this handsome." Goku said, referring to his doll. "It is somewhat off though..."

"Forget the accuracy! It's go time!" Rento pushed forward and threw a punch at his doll. The doll blocked it and countered with an uppercut to his jaw. Rento flew back and landed roughly on the floor. "...Ok...They hit kinda hard…"

"Well they are us." Goku chuckled.

"Very true!" Rento said before receiving a fist to his cheek.

Goku looked at himself and glared. "Let's do this!" Goku jumped up and dove at his look alike. The replica of him sidestepped the attack a clipped Goku with a push kick. Goku landed near his brother and sighed. "Okay never mind. This is pretty hard. They move just like us. How am I supposed to fight me?! I'm too good!"

"...Then we won't fight ourselves! We'll fight each other instead!" Rento suggested.

"I'm fine with kicking your butt!" Goku charged at the Rento doll and thrusted his elbow into it's face.

Rento ran at the Goku doll and flung his knee in it's face. The doll's head jerked back, giving Rento and opening for a follow-up punch to it's chest. The doll skidded back and readied itself.

"So we gonna fight or what?" Rento asked.

The doll flew at Rento as if it was attempting an attack. This got Rento to lift his guard. This ended up being for nothing because the doll end vanishing over to Goku and kicked him in the gut.

"Rento! They're jumping me!" Goku shouted before receiving a punch from both of the dolls. Rento flipped over to them and sent his doll a drop kick that forced it away. Goku ran up and gave his a spinning back fist that resulted in his doll's mask coming off.

"What the heck…" Rento muttered. The boys were mildly horrified at the sight before their eyes.

"Eww... That's just not right…" Goku chimed in.

The two boys stared at the blank face of the Goku doll. The face was reminiscent of Mr Popo. It freaked the boys out. The Rento doll tackled Goku while he and Rento were still distracted. Goku and the Rento doll were sprawling on the floor, wrestling each other.

Meanwhile, Rento was going toe to toe with the Goku doll. He gave it a good hook to it's jaw. The doll spun around and whacked Rento across the skull with an elbow to the temple. Rento staggered back while holding his spinning head.

"BLAST THEM ALREADY!" Popo yelled.

"Oh yeah! I forgot that I could do that." Goku said. He cupped his hands together and focused his ki. "Kamehameha!" He shouted. The dummy was engulfed in the blue wave of ki, disintegrating it completely. "Wow! It worked!" Goku looked at his brother Struggling to fend off the doll. "RENTO HURRY UP AND BLAST IT!"

"Blast it?! But I suck!" Rento shouted.

"Just do it!" Goku said.

Rento focused his ki into the cusps of his hand. He chucked the small red orb at the doll and watched as it exploded into coming nothingness. "Dude! That actually worked!"

The boys had wrapped up their basic training and we're getting ready to rest in order to prepare them for whatever they would have to deal with tomorrow. They were currently in their "room" which really wasn't much of anything, conversating.

"So... How's life…" Rento asked.

"We've been here the whole time. You know how my life is right now." Goku said.

"Oh...Right...Hey bro." Rento started.

"Yes Rento…"

"You know how Yamcha is always with Bulma and stuff." Rento continued.

"Uh yeah I guess." Goku said.

"Well...Do you think that we are supposed to be like that? You know...all that mushy crap with girls."

"I don't know. Grandpa did say to be nice to them." Goku responded.

"Nice?! The last girl that I saw, cut my face open! This scar is never going away!" Rento said.

"I wonder why they thought that we destroyed their home." Goku scratched the top of his head.

"Beats me. I truthfully don't care. Let them think what they want. Next time I see either of them, they're done! I won't lose to that Cayde guy again." Rento said as he clenched his fist.

"I wonder where they are now. Didn't Cayde and his sister take off with the prize money after he won? I heard from Krillin that Cayde didn't even take the title of champion."

"Don't know…Don't care! Their problems aren't mine. They're probably living it up good with all the money they got." Rento scoffed.

-On the outskirts of West City-

In a deep, secluded bunker, was where a Red Ribbon base could be found underground. It was here where the militia developed some of their most heinous of schemes. It was also where they tested some of their most dangerous weapons, including Project White.

Two kids were standing in a large room. One of the kids were glaring daggers at the group of men before them.

"Listen kiddy! You do what you're told, when you're told to do it!" Said a blonde man with a brown uniform on.

"This is complete bullshit!" Said a little boy. The boy was beyond angry. He was standing in front of his sister with a protective arm in front of her. "We paid you our debt! You can't keep us here anymore!"

The blonde man shoved his boot in the boy's face sending him the floor. He began stomping his boot down repeatedly on the kids face.

"YOU WATCH YOUR MOUTH LITTLE BOY!" The man shouted angrily. "We brought you two in, fed you, clothed you' and taught you both multiple forms of combat! One million zeni just isn't enough to cover your expenses." The man said.

"But you promised. You...you said that if we made one million zeni, you'd let us leave this trash ass group of thugs!" The boy snapped.

"Yeah...Change of plans. We saw how well you took care of that monkey boy. You clobbered him! We gave you the skills to complete such a task, now you want to just punk out when things finally get juicy?! I don't think so, Cayde. We need you now more than ever. You are our secret weapon against those two meddling brats. You will advance your skills and with the right tools, you'll be unstoppable!" The man lifted up the boy by his scruffy white hair and lifted him to his face. "You'll be of great use to the red ribbon army."

Cayde spit a wad of blood onto man's face. "Screw off Blue... I quit. My sister and I are leaving this weak ass group!" General Blue glared and slammed his knee into the boy's face, resulting in Cayde having a bloody nose.

"Don't test me buddy! You wanna leave so bad, huh?" Blue snapped his fingers. A tall man with spiked up red hair came from behind the Cayde's sister and held a gun to her head.

"KARONA!" Cayde shouted.

"Now, you better watch what you say because one little slip up could mean death for her." Blue snickered.

"..." Cayde grit his teeth and tried to control his temper.

"Are you ready to listen now...Good!" Blues said abruptly. "Now you're going to listen well kid. You're going to continue to hone your skills. I want you to have the strength to kill both of those annoying little boys with ease. You have a choice. You can defy me and watch your sister's brains splatter graciously on the floor, or you can join the glorious Ribbon Army willingly and we'll let your sister leave this place with ten thousand zeni and a bag of supplies."

"...You swear that she'll be free to go? You won't hunt her down, or harm her in any way?" Cayde asked.

"CAYDE NO-" Karona shouted which earned her a vicious slap with the barrel of the gun.

"Shut up!" The red hair man hissed

"I swear to that no harm will come to her. She'll be completely free from the Red Ribbon." General Blue said with a sinister smile.

"...Fine... I'll join you guys...but I gotta say goodbye first…" Cayde said sadly.

"Do as you must. Hurry though, because your new training regimen begins later today."

Cayde nodded and walked over to his teary eyed little sister. "Listen Karona... I want you to do something very important. We don't have much time some listen to me very carefully." Cayde said.

"O...ok…" Karona said in between sobs.

Cayde sighed. "I want you to go to Capsule Corp." Cayde whispered.

"Why there of all places?" The little girl asked.

"It's where Bulma Briefs lives. She knows a man named Roshi. I saw her talking to him." Cayde explained.

"When was this?" She asked

"At the tournament. Bulma was talking to him about something. They seemed pretty tight so I can only assume that they know each other well. Plus he's the guy that I fought against in the finals." Cayde said quickly.

"But I thought that you fought against Jackie Chun."

"If you look at Jackie Chun and Master Roshi, the resemblance is uncanny. Plus they have the same voice as each other so it wasn't very hard to figure out. That's besides the point! You need to go and see him. He knew old man Gohan so I can guess that he is a great martial artist. Find Bulma, and ask her to take you to him. Get stronger and then you can get me outta this place." Cayde whispered softly to her.

"Tick Tock! Hurry it up, Cayde!" Blue shouted impatiently.

The boy smiled at his sister and gave her a tight hug. "I love you sis. Don't you worry too much about me. Do what you gotta do and grow strong. Next time we meet, it'll be happier."

"Ok... I'll get you outta this stupid army. I promise!" She said. Cayde stepped back and nodded to her.

"Colonel Silver, would you kindly take her out of here." Blue said.

Silver grabbed the girl's arm and forcefully tugged her towards the exit. Cayde's soft look faltered. He glared up at General Blue.

"You won't get away with any of this. I can guarantee you that." Cayde said dangerously low.

"Child…" Blue kicked the boy to the wall. He walked over and crouched down next to him. "With you here, I already have."

-Outside of the bunker-

Colonel Silver tossed the girl to the floor. He shoved a bag in her arms and snarled. "You've got ten seconds to start moving before I kill you right here."

"Fine!" The girl stomped off and headed in the direction of West City in order to find Bulma Briefs.

-Back on the Lookout-

"KAMEHAMEHA!" Goku shouted as he launched his bright blue beam of energy into the sky.

"Show off…" Rento muttered.

"It's really not all that hard. You just gotta focus your ki into your center and then bring it out. Once it's out, you push it forward." Goku explain.

"Yeah... I get that part...BUT HOW DO I MAKE MY BLASTS HUGE LIKE YOURS?!" Rento asked.

"You gotta walk before you can run…" Goku shrugged. Rento glared at him. "What?"

"I can't blast anything more than a basic ball of ki. How do I do the Kamehameha?" Rento asked.

"Ok... first, you gotta relax, second, you focus your ki to the palm of your hands." Goku instructed. Rento followed his lead and nodded. "Cup your hands together and bring the energy out. Let it swirled around until it forms into a bright blue ball that you can feel."

"Right…" Rento tried to elevate the small ball of ki in his hand in order for it to grow like his brother's.

"Don't force it dude! Just let it flow out naturally." Goku directed.

Rento took a deep breath and relax his tensing muscles. The small orb in his hands grew and shined brightly. Rento looked at the energy with a wide smile. "I DID IT!"

"Cool. Now comes the easiest and most fun part. Thrust the energy forward and release the ki." Goku said.

"Alright. I got this!" Rento launched his hands forward and opened his palms, releasing the blue beam of energy forward. The blast ended up colliding with the top of the lookout.

"Oh crap!" Rento said nervously.

"Dude... Popo is gonna kill you…" Goku said.

"You showed me how to do it! He's gonna kill us both!" Rento said, panicked.

"Darn!" Goku shouted.

"What are we gonna do?!" Rento asked.

"..." Goku was in deep thought.

"GOKU!" Rento shouted.

"EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF!!!" Goku shouted as he made a break for the edge of the lookout.

"Hey! You can't leave me!" Rento shouted.

Goku jumped off of the lookout. "FLYING NIMBUS!!!" The yellow cloud flew by and scooped Goku up from the air. "Sorry bro!" He shouted at Rento.

"YOU ROTTEN BASTARD!" Rento yelled at him. "Popo's gonna be here any minute! Don't leave me! Goku please!!!"

"Trust me... It's too late for that…" A voice said from over his shoulder. It was said that even Frieza could hear the loud screams of the boy.

 **A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. This was more along the lines of a plot development chapter. Next chapter will be up soon.**

 **To** **answer any questions: Yes, Goku is going to be significantly stronger in this story. This is mostly due to the fact that he has someone to push his limits all the time. As Rento grows, so does Goku. If you're worried about power scaling then don't worry. Goku and Rento aren't going to be overpowered by any means. Even though Goku is technically "stronger" he and Rento are also going to have to deal with new villains and stronger versions of the cannon villains.**


	7. Enter The Demon King

"Kamehameha…" Rento muttered as he stared at the open sky from the lookout. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" He let his blast go and watched as it faded through the clouds.

"You're getting pretty good at that." Goku said to his brother.

"I guess...What are we doing today?"

"Popo said that we had a special challenge to complete." Goku answered.

Rento groaned with displeasure. "Aww man. That sounds like another stupid test. He said that the last five tests would be the last! WHY ARE WE EVEN STILL HERE?!"

"You want to get stronger, do you not?" Popo said to the two.

The boys jumped with surprise. Goku looked at Popo and raised a brow. "What's the special challenge?"

"Simple...You two have been here for a good three weeks. You two are going to fight me. If you win, you may see Kami and discuss with him the oncoming threat to the planet... However, if you so happen to lose you'll be put through a day of… conditioning…" Mr Popo grinned.

"..." The boys shivered at the thought of Popo's brutal torture that he considered, conditioning.

"So who's fighting first?" Rento asked.

"You'll both fight together." Popo said.

"Oh...Well then in that case... LET'S DO THIS!" Goku shouted.

The two brothers flew at the dark man and gave him a flurry of fast punches and kicks. Popo somehow managed to block all of their attacks. He kicked Rento away and focused on Goku. Goku was now put on the defensive, dodging multiple punches. Meanwhile, Rento had flew back and sucker punched Popo across the jaw. Popo turned around and sent him an elbow. Goku took advantage of the distracted Popo and launched a flying kick to Popo's midsection, sending him flying back into the temple of the lookout.

"Nice!" Rento praised.

Mr Popo ran at Goku and gave him a vicious lariat. He turned around and gave Rento a spinning back fist. Rento tumbled to the floor with a swollen face. He glared at Popo as he held his throbbing cheek. Goku kicked himself up and sent a straight kick to Popo only to get his foot caught and flung across the lookout. As Goku attempted to get up, he we headbutted back to the floor. Rento got up and cupped his hands.

"Ka…" He started.

Popo looked back at the boy and gave a sinister smile. "I see."

"Me…" Rento continued.

Popo got off of the hurt Goku and advanced towards Rento.

"Ha…Me…" Rento stared at his target.

"Go ahead...DO IT!" Popo demanded, tauntingly.

"FINE! YOU ASKED FOR IT YOU WIDE EYED BASTARD!" Rento yelled aggressively.

"Go on then…" Popo said.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" Rento launched his Kamehameha forward towards the dark man. Popo stood still and smiled. Before Rento could even understand what had happened, Popo had opened his mouth and swallowed the entire wave of ki.

"Delicious…" Popo said while rubbing his gut.

"But I...You just...HOW?!" Rento asked with shock.

"Could've used a little less salt…" Popo said with his taunting smile.

Rento glared at him and flew forward. Popo lifted his fist up and let the boy smash directly into it. Rento sunk to the floor holding his sore face.

"You forgot about me!" Goku shouted from behind. Popo swatted him away with ease and placed a foot on Rento.

"I guess you boys want some good old-fashioned conditioning…" Popo said sinisterly.

"Aww crap…" Rento muttered.

-In West City-

A little white haired girl was looking up at the large round building in the center of the city. "Capsule Corp...Cayde I hope that for your sake, this lady can help." The girl placed a hand on the intercom.

"Please state your name and business." A man's voice said.

"Um... Karona... I'm here to see Bulma Briefs." The girl said timidly.

"... You're not a solicitor are you?" The voice asked.

"What? No."

"I see…Very well then. Please wait right there for a moment." The voice directed.

The girl watched as the gates to the establishment slid open, granting her access to the the Capsule Corp building. The girl walked up to the three people standing at the entrance.

"Oh my! What a little cutie!" A blonde haired woman said with a smile. The man with grey hair took a puff of his cigarette and looked at the girl with a raised brow. The blue haired girl stared at her with confusion.

"So...What do you want, kid?" Bulma asked.

"I'll get straight to the point. I'm here to see Bulma Briefs." Karona answered.

"You're speaking to her. What, did you come for? An autograph?" Bulma joked.

"No." Karona said bluntly. "I came to see if you could take me to Master Roshi."

"Roshi? Why would you want to see that old pervert?" Bulma asked.

"I need him to train me. He spoke to my brother at the tournament...I need him to make me stronger." Karona said.

"Your brother? Wait a minute...You have white hair and blue eyes... You're that Cayde kid's sister!" Bulma said.

"Yes... I am. I need to find Roshi. Are you gonna help me or not? Either way, I'm finding him." The girl said with determination.

"Whoa, slow your roll there kid. What makes you so sure that Roshi Will even train you?" Bulma asked.

"He will...He has to…" The girl said in a low tone.

"Well you'll have to give me some time. I'm a little busy right now kid." Bulma told the small girl.

"Busy?! I have to go now! What are you even doing that's so important?!" Karona shouted impatiently.

"If you must know, I was in the middle of tweaking the Dragon Ball Radar." Bulma grumbled. "You're pretty rude you know…"

"What's a dragon ball?" Karona asked.

"They're magical orbs that grant you a wish." The blue haired woman explained.

"A wish? That sounds a tad bit far-fetched…" Karona mumbled.

"Well believe it or not, it's true! Either way you're going to have to wait." Bulma huffed.

"How long?"

"I dunno…" Bulma shrugged. "Gimme two days."

"Two days?! That's way too long!" Karona growled.

"Take it or leave it…"

"Fine! You better hurry up!" Karona demanded.

"Whatever you little brat! Why don't you go home already?" Bulma shouted.

"... I don't exactly have a home at the moment…" Karona mumbled with red staining her cheeks.

"Aww you poor thing. That's just awful!" Bulma's mom said.

"Woah, seriously?! That kinda sucks…" Bulma said to her.

"Well save your pity for someone that wants it! I don't need anyone's charity so you can just save it." Karona retorted.

"Relax kid…Nobody is saying that you need any pity, but it would be smart if you stayed with us for two days." Bulma's dad said as he tapped his cigarette.

"No way! I don't want your help and I don't want your hospitality!" The girl said with a glare.

"Where are you gonna go?" Bulma asked.

"I dunno... I'll figure it out…" The little girls stomach began to growl.

"Look, your probably starving!" Bulma's mother gasped out. "I'll go get some sandwiches prepared." The blonde woman ran swiftly into the house.

"A little food wouldn't hurt, would it?" Bulma asked.

The girl's stomach growled at her again. Karona winced and held herself. "Fine...but after I eat I'm outta here!" The short white haired girl stomped past Bulma and her father and stepped inside of the dome shaped building.

"Whatever you say…" Bulma muttered.

-Back at the Lookout-

(Two Days Later…)

"NO!" Rento shouted as he and his brother quivered with fear.

"We can't take anymore! Please just let us go!" Goku said. Tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

"I don't think so boys. You two weren't able to beat me yet. That means it's time for round seven of Popo's conditioning." The dark man said sadistically.

"We're begging you! Please let us go!" Rento pleaded.

Popo gripped up Rento by his tattered gi. "It's time for another flight test…"

"Oh...Oh no...no...NO!!!" Rento screamed with panic.

Popo wasted no time in throwing the brown haired boy off of the edge sending him flying towards the dirt. Popo turned to Goku as the boy attempted to escape. Popo grabbed his tail and pulled him back.

"SOMEBODY HELP!" Goku screamed.

"Make sure you flap your wings." Popo said with his creepy smile.

"NO! I don't wanna go! I'm not ready to fly!" Goku said.

"One…" Popo began to count.

"NOOOOOO!" Goku screamed.

"Two…" Popo continued.

"Please! Don't make me do it!" Goku begged.

"Mr Popo! What's going on out here?" Kami yelled.

"Oh, hey Kami. Just teaching the boys the skill of flying." Popo said. Goku was in his grasp tearing up.

"Where's the other child?" Kami asked.

"... Flying…" Popo said with a chuckle.

"Popo this is serious. We are on crunch time. Are the boys ready to face Piccolo?" The old alien asked.

"Not too sure. Let me ask them…" He looked at the crying boy in his grasp. "Well maggot, are you ready?"

"Do I get to leave?" Goku asked in between sniffles.

"For now…" Popo said.

"YES! I'M READY!!!" Goku shouted eagerly.

"What about your brother?" Kami asked.

"Uh…" Goku trailed off.

"He's one with the dirt now." Popo chuckled.

"What?!" Kami and Goku shouted in unison.

"Yep... He's dead...Poor guy went splat." Popo's smile widened.

"Guess again, asshole!" Rento said as he floated up from below the lookout. "One second...ONE MORE SECOND AND I'D BE A BLOODY MESS!!!" Rento shouted angrily.

"You can fly! Dude, that's so cool!" Goku said with a grin.

"...Damn…" Popo muttered.

Kami nodded with approval. "I can see that you two boys were in capable hands with Mr Popo."

"Damn straight." Popo said.

"You two will be facing off against the Demon King Piccolo. He is unlike anything you two have faced before. You two must work together as one and use what you learned from Mr Popo to defeat him. Are you ready for this." Kami asked.

"...Are we?" Rento asked Goku with a whisper.

"Not sure. I just really wanna get away from Popo." Goku whispered back.

"Good point." Rento faced Kami. "We are ready for anything!"

"Excellent... I shall guide you two to the location of Piccolo. Keep in mind that he is a dangerous foe. Do not take him lightly." Kami said. The boys nodded and look down at the ground. "He's moving towards West City. I'm not sure what he plans to do there, but if it's to continue his path of destruction, than I don't want to find out. You two must intercept him and confront him before he reaches the city. There will be less casualties if you fight away from the populated area."

"Right…" Goku said. "NIMBUS!" He called out. The yellow cloud flew by and stopped in front of him. "Alright! Let's go!" Rento lifted himself higher into the air and started floating forward at a slow pace. Goku looked at his brother with a questioning glance. "Are you gonna be able to keep up?" He asked.

"I'll be fine…" Rento mumbled. "Let's just go already." Rento began floating forward towards West City.

Goku shrugged his shoulders and sighed. "If you say so."

-Back in West City-

"Hey dad, have you seen Karona anywhere?" The blue haired girl asked.

"Uh, I think I saw her inside of the gym downstairs." The older man said as he puffed a smoke.

"Why would she be in their?" Bulma asked.

"Not sure. Maybe she's just an active little girl. I'm glad she's actually making use of all that workout junk. I haven't used any of it in ages." Mr Briefs told her.

"Has she eaten anything yet?"

"Not that I recall. She's been in that old gym for quite some time now. She might've just tuckered herself out."

"Well I'm gonna go check on her." Bulma said as she headed down towards the gym that was rarely ever used. When she got there, she saw the little white haired girl throwing fast punches with ten pound dumbbells in her hands. The girl was sweating all over and her face was as red as a cherry. She held a look of determination as she continued to punch with the weights. Bulma decided to make her presence known by clearing her throat.

Karona looked at her and rolled her eyes. "What do you want?" She asked bitterly.

"Nothing... I just came to see if you were hungry." Bulma asked.

"I'm fine." The girl said harshly. "You can leave me alone now."

"I'm trying to be nice." Bulma said through grit teeth.

"Great...can you leave now?" Karona dismissed.

"Why are you so cold? I let you stay in order to help you out, and this is how you repay me?!" Bulma seethed.

"Let me?! More like forced me. I need to get to Roshi and I need him to train me!"

"Why?" Bulma asked while raising her voice.

"None of your business!" Karona snapped.

"You know kid, you're not making this any easier with the attitude." Bulma said with annoyance.

"Well, I don't know what to tell you. I already said that I wanted to be at Roshi's, not this place." Karona grumbled.

"Listen here missy, I don't know what your problem is, but you need to-"

 ** _~BOOM~_**

"...What the hell was that?!" Karona asked.

Bulma and Karona walked upstairs and over to the closet window to take a look outside. She screamed as she watched a tall green man blasting at the various buildings in the city.

"Who is that?!" Bulma asked with a terrified voice.

"...Beats me…" Karona said with a shrug.

-Outside-

The tall green man stared at the various people that were running around frantically for their lives. A squadron of police officers were all looking at the green man with panic.

"F...freeze…" The chief said uneasily through his megaphone.

The green man smirked. He pointed a finger towards the shaking man. A small yellow orb formed at the tip of his outstretched index finger. The man's smirk grew wider.

"Let it be known that this world will be plunged into a new era." The green man fired a beam into the chief's chest, killing him instantly. "This is a new world. A world ruled by me, the Demon King Piccolo!"

Piccolo fired off a series of beams, killing a line of men. This caused panic on the streets as many of the remaining officers began to flee for their lives.

"HOLY SHIT!" A man screamed.

"WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!!!" A woman shouted.

Piccolo smirked evilly at his sadistic work. He continued to fire off small beams of destructive energy. Fire was engulfing the expansive city and buildings crumbled.

"Who shall stop my conquest for world domination? Those that dare attempt to stand against my might will face the ultimate terror!" Piccolo shouted.

-Back Inside the Capsule Corp Building-

"We've gotta do something!" Karona said. "That guy is destroying the entire city. He's killing the innocent!"

"As much as I agree with you, we can't exactly do that right now. He'll kill us both." Bulma said.

"Well I say we at least try. I'm not afraid of some overgrown slug!" Karona shouted with determination. Karona ran out of the spherical building and let out a fierce battle cry as she charged at Piccolo. She jumped forward and delivered a nasty kick to Piccolo's midsection, sending him back a few inches.

The green man looked at her with an interested look in his eyes. He smirked at the small girl. "So you wish to challenge me to a fight? Very well then... I guess that you'll have to do better than that because I'm just about ready to kill you!"

"Trust me... There's much more of that to come." Karona said seriously.

Piccolo grinned. "I'm not afraid to slaughter a child."

"You shouldn't be afraid... because this is it for you." With that, Karona pushed forward and sent a fist towards the tall green alien. Piccolo avoided the blow and thrusted his elbow down upon her skull.

Karona shifted back and held the top of her head. She glared and ran at Piccolo once more. As she closed the distance, she began to focus her mind on Piccolo. A white aura surrounded her. She jumped up and slammed her fist against his jaw, whipping his head back and dropping him to the ground.

"Hmm...You certainly have a bit of spunk to you…" Piccolo stood up and crossed his arms. He soon after let out a loud yell and was surrounded by the yellow aura. "NOW DIE!" Piccolo spewed a bright beam from his mouth.

Karona not having enough time to dodged decided to cross her arms in front of herself in order to block the blast. As the yellow beam collided with her arms, she started to get pushed back. She winced at the burning sensation in her arms. Once the blast faded, she promptly dropped her scorched limbs and narrowed her eyes at the green man.

"Still standing, huh? Maybe I should fix that." He fired off a blast and collided with Karona's thigh, dropping her to the ground. The white haired girl cried out in pain as she held the open hole in her leg. Tears threatened to fall from her icy blue eyes.

"You...you bastard…" Karona said in between sobs.

Piccolo walked over towards her with his devilish smirk. "This is what happens to those that stand in the way of my world conquest. Whatever it is you were trying to accomplish, you failed. Now you're going to die and be forgotten you little-"

 ** _~BANG~_**

A loud gunshot was heard. Piccolo looked at the crushed bullet on his skin. He brushed it off and glanced at the glaring Bulma. The blue haired girl was shakily holding the pistol in her hands.

"Back off you green son of a bitch!" Bulma said, shooting off more shots. She ended up emptying the entire clip. Much to her dismay, the shots were ineffective.

"That almost tickled." Piccolo chuckled. He vanished behind Bulma and backhanded her to the dirt. She was sent skidding over to Karona.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" The little white haired girl asked.

"What was I thinking?! What the hell were YOU thinking?" Bulma retorted.

"Let me settle this. You are both complete fools for challenging me and are both about to die!" Piccolo said as he charged up a yellow blast within his palm.

"POWER POLE EXTEND!!!" Shouted a small voice.

"Power what? Who said that-" Piccolo's question was answered by a fifty foot red staff smacking him across the face. The green alien held his cheek as he glared at the little boy that was twirling the staff.

"Goku!" Bulma said happily.

"Who dares attack the Demon King Piccolo?" Piccolo asked angrily.

"I dares!" Said another voice. A small fist slammed into Piccolo's face sending him flying back. "Looks like we found Pickles already!" Rento said as he walked over to his brother.

"Guess so…" Goku responded with an excited grin.

Thanks for reading and please do forgive my lateness. Working on three different stories is harder than I thought but hey, what are you gonna do? Love you guys and I'll see you in the next one.


	8. You Don't Know

"So you're Piccolo…" Goku said.

"That is my name, child. Now why don't we cut the introductions and get right down to it. I'm not a fan of how you practically sucker punched me. You should know better than to hit your elders." Piccolo said with a smirk.

"And you should know better than to attack innocent people!" Rento shouted.

Piccolo chuckled at Rento's words. "Think of it like this...I took them off of the planet in order to make room for my new world. The world that is ruled by the Demon King Piccolo!"

"I don't know what made you this way, but I know exactly what's going to happen to your green ass!" Goku said with a grin.

"We're gonna splatter you all over the place. No remorse!" Rento got into a fighting stance.

"You'll die trying, boy!" Piccolo yelled with rage. "You two little boys should watch your mouth! You have no idea who you're talking to!"

"An old, green, freak that needs to be taught a lesson." Goku spoke before getting into his own fighting stance.

"Is that a fact?" Piccolo said with a grin.

"It's gonna be in about one second!" Rento cracked his neck and jumped forward. He cocked his fist back and let out a battle cry. Piccolo lifted up his hand and blasted him away with a burst of ki. The brown haired boy slammed head first into a large tree, tipping it over. He held the bump on his head. A single tear falling down his face.

Goku drove his foot into the abdomen of the green man. Saliva spilled from his mouth as he held his sore midsection.

"Irritating brat!" Piccolo screeched with pain.

"Oh man! You don't look so good. You should probably put some ice on that." Goku taunted.

Piccolo glared at him. His wicked glare soon turned into a smirk after he thought of something devious. He charged forward after releasing a ball of ki towards Goku and stretched his arm out. Goku saw the oncoming energy blast and attempted to jump up high into the air. The only issue was that Piccolo's outstretched, snake like appendage, wrapped around his left leg. Piccolo yanked the small boy downwards, slamming him into the dirt.

"Now I've got you!" Piccolo snickered before he began lifting and slamming Goku repeatedly.

Rento saw this from his spot by the destroyed tree and grit his teeth, angrily. He sprinted forward and rammed his shoulder into Piccolo's chest causing him to drop his brother and gasp for air.

Goku crawled to his feet and brushed himself off.

"You good?" Rento asked.

"Been better, been worse…" Goku responded. He looked back at their green opponent with an annoyed expression. "Let's hit him double time." He suggested while getting into a wide arm stance. Rento nodded and mirrored his brothers form.

Both boys ran at the the Demon King and jumped up. With exceptional speed, both of the boys stuck Piccolo with a brutal kick to the face. Piccolo's head snapped back, violently. Purple blood oozed from his nose.

Piccolo looked down at the two boys with a surprisingly calm expression. He smirked for a brief second. His look sent a chill down the spines of the brothers. "You two brats sure are something else. So far, you're the only ones to push me this far."

"We haven't even started fighting for real!" Rento said as he cracked his knuckles. Him and his brother jumped up and cupped their hands.

"Hope you're ready for this!" Goku shouted from the sky.

"KAMEHAMEHA!!!" The two boys yelled as they quickly pushed forward two small blasts of energy that collided to form one large beam.

Piccolo opened his mouth and released a yellow blast. The two blasts smashed into each other creating a small explosion. Smoke erupted throughout the area blocking out the sight for the boys. They landed back down to the ground and looked around for any signs of their opponent.

"I can't see squat!" Rento said angrily looking around. Suddenly, a green arm stretched out and grabbed him. Rento was pulled over towards Piccolo. The green man flung him to the sky and blasted him. Rento tumbled to the ground like like a burning plane. Goku ran from out of the smoke and caught his falling brother.

"Rento!" He called out to him.

"Goku…My chest burns…" The top half of Rento's gi was seared to a crisp. His chest was a bright red coloration.

"Just hang in there. I'll handle this!" Goku said.

"No way... I can still fight!" Rento slowly got back up. He was still holding his chest with a pain filled expression still etched on his face.

"You should sit the rest of this out. You'll get your butt kicked even more if you try to fight like that." Goku told him.

"Shut up!" Rento said as he punched his brother across his face. Goku stared at him with a mixture of anger and shock. "I'm not some little wimp that's afraid of an overgrown slug! I don't need my twin brother babying me!" Rento growled. He blasted forward and swung his fist at Piccolo's face. His attack landed but ultimately did nothing.

Piccolo smirk as he unloaded a series of brutal punches on the brown haired boy. He kicked Rento back in order to gain distance. Rento, using his small size and agility, backflipped to the ground and rushed back at his target.

"Can't you see that a head on attack like that won't work!" Piccolo said with a smirk. He viciously backhanded Rento, snapping his head to the side. This in turn caused Rento to drop to the dirt below. "Such a waste."

Goku watched as his brother laid face down. He was motionless. This caused Goku to glare at the green man. "You won't get away with what you did to him!" Goku ran at him with speed that out matched his brother. He thrusted his knee upwards and into Piccolo's jaw. His head whipped back and he collapsed to the floor. Goku, not wanting him to have time to recover, grabbed one of his legs and spun him around. He managed to spin Piccolo around so fast that gusts of wind began to spread out wildly. When Goku let go, Piccolo was sent crashing into a nearby building at mach speed.

Piccolo crawled from the rubble that was an office building and placed his two green hands out in front of him. A large yellow ball of ki form in front of him. He then pushed the ball forward.

Goku stared at it as it moved closer to him. The ball itself moved at a reasonably slow speed. As it got within distance, Goku made a move to push it away. This only ended up making it detonate, causing a decent sized explosion. The blast force Goku to cross his arms and shield himself. The bright yellow explosion faded leaving Goku standing shakily inside of a crater. He panted heavily as he watched his own blood trickle down the wounds on his arms.

"Not exactly what I was hoping for but not altogether unsatisfying." He opened his palm to the injured Goku and grinned. "You will die now. Right where you stand little boy."

"Whatever…" Goku muttered with a slightly aggravated look. He dropped to his knees and collapsed to the floor. He turned his head and looked at his knocked out brother.

"NOW PERISH!" Piccolo yelled. Another yellow orb floated towards Goku. The boy made no move to get up and run. His body just wouldn't let him. All while the sound of Piccolo's laughter filled his ears.

"DODON RAY!" A thin beam pushed the deadly orb upwards, allowing it to detonate in the air, lighting up the sky.

"Holy crap…" Goku muttered. "What a second. Dodon Ray... I know that move!"

Standing close by was Tien Shinhan. He held a look that challenged Piccolo. "Looks like you're having a good time. Mind if I cut in?" Tien asked as he removed his shirt.

"By all means, do step forward and die along with these kids." Piccolo said. "Are there any other worthless humans that wish to defy Demon King Piccolo?"

"I think that I qualify!" Said another man from the shadows. Goku recognized the voice instantly.

"Yamcha?! When did you get here?" Goku asked from the ground.

"I came as soon as Bulma called. She said that you and Rento were fighting some ugly, green, freak." Yamcha looked up at Piccolo. "She wasn't wrong…"

"She sure wasn't. Now that I think about it... I kind forgot that she was here." Goku said with a grin.

"What?! Dude, her house is right there!" Yamcha said. "She's literally like ten feet away from you...and who's the little girl?"

"Huh?" Goku glanced back and saw Bulma and a little white haired girl. Goku looked back at Yamcha and shrugged his shoulders. "Beats me…"

"ENOUGH!" Piccolo yelled with annoyance. I have had it with you trash!" He swiped his hand and blew Rento, Goku, Yamcha and Tien away with his energy. Goku ragdolled next to his unconscious brother. Yamcha and Tien landed next to each other. Tien glanced at Yamcha with a serious look.

"Don't get in my way. Got that?" He said to Yamcha.

"I could say the same to you." Yamcha said back.

Both warriors charged at Piccolo. Yamcha ended up moving slightly faster in hopes of closing the gap between him and their enemy. He jumped and threw a spinning hook kick at Piccolo. The tall green man ducked his kick and responded with a push kick to Yamcha's chest.

As Yamcha's body flew past, Tien decided to keep the fight at blast range. He charged ki in one of his fingers once again. He aimed his finger at Piccolo, ready to attack.

"Dodon Ray!" Tien shouted. Piccolo jumped to the side and fired off two ki blast of his own. Tien dropped his attack and evaded the oncoming ki blasts with a back handspring. By this point, Yamcha had gotten back up. "Try to stay on your feet this time."

"Shut up. He caught me off guard. Next time I get in reach, I'm gonna kick his ass!" Yamcha said confidently.

Piccolo stretched out his left arm and punched Tien straight in the face. He flung out his other arm and grabbed Yamcha's neck.

Tien launched a ball of ki and watched as it slammed into Piccolo's chest. This not only forced him to drop Yamcha but it also created an opening.

"Yamcha, go!" Tien yelled.

Yamcha looked at the injured Piccolo and smirked. He ran forward, his hands open and fingers bent inward.

"Let's see how you handle my Wolf Fang Fist! Yamcha sent Piccolo a barrage of swipes and slashes. The flurry of attacks pushed Piccolo back with intense force. Yamcha clasped his hands together and pushed them forward, thrusting them into Piccolo's chest. Piccolo flew back, smashing through a lamp post and skidding across the pavement. Piccolo coughed up a bit of purple blood as he held his wounded chest. He stood back up and glared at the two warriors.

"You can't even begin to fathom what I plan on doing to you two. Once I finish tearing you both limb from limb, I'm gonna annihilate the two brats. Then I'll obliterate those two irritating girls!" Piccolo hissed through his pain.

"Big talk for someone with a gash in their chest." Yamcha said smugly.

Tien narrowed his eyes. "This is the end for you. You're gonna die where you stand."

"Is that a fact?" Piccolo spoke.

"Damn right it is! I'll end this right now!" Yamcha said. He ran forward and prepared his finishing technique.

"Not a chance!" Piccolo said as he thrusted his hand on Yamcha's chest. "You injured my chest...so why don't I return the favor…"

"What are you-" Yamcha didn't get a chance to finish as a ki shockwave sent him smashing into a wall at breakneck speeds. Yamcha slumped to the floor knocked out. Tien looked at the scene with wide eyes.

"Now... I'd say it's your turn!" Piccolo buried his foot into Tien's face, lifting him into the air. He jumped up and smacked him down to the floor with a spinning back fist. Tien smashed face first into the concrete of the sidewalk. Piccolo stomped over to him with a dark scowl. "I'm done with the games." He gripped Tien up by the back of his head. He lifted him up and squeezed his hand tightly on his skull. Tien let out a loud shout as his cranium was slowly being crushed.

A good ways away, Goku was slowly crawling out of his crater and struggling to get to his brother. Bulma and Karona had seen the whole battle and decided to run over to the two fallen boys while Yamcha and Tien were holding off the green alien. She ran over to Goku as he had finally reached his brother.

"Goku! Are you alright?!" Bulma asked him with concern. Karona looked rather impassive about the whole thing.

"I'll be fine. I need to see how Rento's doing. He's hurt real bad." Goku told her.

Bulma looked at the girl next to her. "Karona, go pick up Rento while I grab Goku." She instructed. Karona sighed but begrudgingly did as she was told.

Karona looked at the brown haired boy that she attempted to kill a little while back. His face still held the scar from the blade that she used. She narrowed her eyes while she lifted him over her shoulder. "Don't think this makes us buddies or anything thing. I won't forget what you two did." She muttered.

Bulma ended up helping Goku up to his feet. He declined her offer to carry him back to safety. "I have to stay and fight. He hurt Yamcha and is about to kill Tien. If I don't end this, then there's no telling what that monster will do to you, or Krillin, and everyone else." Goku attempted to take a step forward but only ended up falling over. "Darn! That blast hurt more than I thought. My legs really suck right now."

"You have to get outta here Goku! What can you do all by yourself?!" Bulma asked.

"I dunno... I'll think of something…" He said to her.

"You're an idiot!" Bulma shouted at him.

"Relax Bulma. I can do this." Goku said in an attempt to reassure her.

"This isn't smart Goku. You can't stand, you've got burns and dirty cuts all over your body. You need help!" She snapped.

"WHO'S GOING TO HELP ME!?! I'M THE ONLY ONE THAT CAN DO ANYTHING RIGHT NOW! I HAVE TO DO THIS OR MORE PEOPLE ARE GOING TO DIE!" Goku yelled. His frustration flared with each word. "I don't have a choice…"

"Yeah...You do…" Rento said next to Karona. The white haired girl jumped with shock at the sound of his voice. She unintentionally dropped the boy from her shoulder.

"Jerk…" She grumbled.

"You're awake?! But I thought that you got knocked out." Goku said with a surprise voice.

"Well... I was. That hit messed me up pretty bad." Rento cracked his neck and glared. "But that doesn't matter. I'm ready for round two." Rento took a good look at his beat up brother. "Can you walk?" He asked.

"Nope." Goku replied casually.

"Right...Well can you at least throw a punch?" He asked.

"I think so. Why?"

"I got an idea. I'm gonna throw you at him with all my strength. You're going to punch the living crap outta him. Sound good?" Rento asked with a hard look.

"I'm down with that. Just don't miss and make me go splat on a wall or something." Goku said with a grin.

"That plan is terrible." Karona said to them. "What's one little punch gonna do to that guy?"

"I don't suppose you have a better idea." Rento said with a glare. "And haven't I seen you somewhere?"

"...You must've gotten a concussion or something…" Karona said looking away.

"...Okay...Well Goku, get ready." Rento said as he grabbed a firm hold on his brother's arm.

"Let's do this!" Goku said with amped up adrenaline.

Both boys looked at their intended target. Piccolo was up in the sky with his mouth agape. A bright yellow and purple ball of ki was forming inside.

Rento began spinning around. As he picked up speed, more and more wind blew around them. Once he hit maximum speed he flung his brother out forward, into the air.

"Yep, I'm done for the day!" Once he let go, Rento dropped to his knees and began to hurl.

"That's so freaking gross!" Bulma shouted with disgust. Karona nodded with approval.

Meanwhile, Goku was swiftly approaching his mark. His eyes locked onto the strike zone. He placed one hand below himself and blasted a ki wave behind his body giving him a large boost in speed and velocity.

"How did you manage to get back to your feet?!" Piccolo said with wonder. He dropped his concentration which in turn made him lose his attack. "How can you still fight against me?! You were practically dead!"

"Maybe it's because you fight just as bad as you look!" Goku said. He grit his teeth and raised his ki filled fist towards Piccolo. "You hurt my friends. I won't let you hurt them ever again!"

"I'm Demon King Piccolo! I will not be defeated by a mere child!" Piccolo shouted.

"Goodbye…" Goku said quietly as his fist connected with Piccolo's chest. It didn't stop there. Goku's fist managed to connect with the spot that Yamcha damaged. This gave Goku a perfect place to strike. His fist proceeded to tear through the green flesh, soon followed by his head, then the rest of his body. His ribs were shattered, his spine was snapped in two as Goku whizzed through it. Piccolo could only watch in horror as Goku flew straight through him.

"I... I will...I will not be... defeated…" Piccolo landed roughly on the asphalt of the street. A mess of purple blood was splattered all around him. His body shook with pain. His vision was blurry and he had trouble breathing. He had lost all feeling in his legs and now felt completely helpless. "To...think that...I could be...this damaged…" Piccolo began to feel himself slipping in and out of consciousness. "No matter...My legacy will live on." He started to gag and choke a bit. His neck had expanded in a grotesque manner. After a brief second, he spit an egg from his mouth. The egg flew off in the distance at ridiculous speed. With his last efforts complete, Piccolo's head dropped lifelessly to the floor.

Goku had started his wild descent to the ground. Before he could make impact, Tien had snatched him up from the sky. Goku looked at him and smiled.

"Boy am I glad to see you. I thought you died." Goku said happily.

"Not a chance kid. I'm still kicking!" Tien said as he landed. He walked Goku over to the others. Bulma had gotten Yamcha from his spot on the wall and carried him over towards the group.

After they all got settled, Bulma led them inside of the Capsule Corp building and treated their wounds. With the help of a medical team.

Once everyone was patched up, they all decided to relax in the lobby.

"Guess we can show Popo that we're ready for Kami's training after all." Rento said with a smile.

"Yeah! We actually beat Piccolo!" Goku said with a grin.

"So what are you guys gonna do now?" Rento asked the rest of the group before taking a sip of his soda.

"I might hang here with Bulma for a little bit after I go get Puar. I'll catch you guys later." Yamcha said. He ruffled the hair of the brothers as he walked out of the building.

"I'm gonna head to the mountains and train." Tien spoke as he got up and headed for the door. "You two better look out because I'm not holding anything back the next time we fight."

"We wouldn't expect anything less." Goku said with a wave. "See ya!"

That only left Goku, Rento, Bulma and Karona. Said girl was currently glaring at both brothers after Bulma went to go talk to her father in the basement.

Rento stopped sipping his drink and glared back at her. "What the heck is up with you?!"

"I dunno. I could say the same thing to you!" She spat back.

"Uh...guys…" Goku tried to chime in but was currently being ignored.

"What did I do to you?!" Rento asked with a growing temper.

"Absolutely nothing!" Karona shouted sarcastically. "You keep acting all innocent but in reality, you and your brother are just as monstrous as Piccolo. Maybe even worse!"

"...Why don't we settle down. There's no need to-"

"You don't make any sense! You can't just go around making wild claims and pointing fingers like that! My brother and I don't even know you!" Rento snapped, cutting off his brother.

"Oh I'm sure you have no idea about the village that you two "apes" practically wiped out of existence. You're the reason that my brother and I got mixed up with the Red Ribbon douchebags in the first place!" Karona snapped back. Her face was red with anger. Her eyes were puffy and her breathing was hitched.

Goku stared at the confrontation in front of him with wide eyes. He wasn't sure what to do. Unbeknownst to the two arguing kids, they ended up yelling right in each other's face.

"You don't even know what you're talking about! I'm positive that me AND Goku would remember doing something crazy like that! Right Goku?" Rento asked while still keeping his eyes fixated on the girl in front of him.

"Uh…"Goku was left confused and no longer wanted part of the situation.

"Screw you! I know what I saw and so does my brother! Now he's stuck with the Red Ribbon Army and it's all because of you two!" Karona screamed.

Rento was taken aback by her words. "... White hair...with those cold blue eyes... What's your brother's name?" Rento asked.

"..." Karona didn't answer.

Rento grabbed her shoulders. "It's Cayde, isn't it?! Which makes you his diluted sister! I had a feeling that you were the psycho girl that cut me! I oughta kill your ass!" Rento growled angrily.

"Is that right? Then go ahead! Kill me just like how you killed all those villagers! Kill me like how you killed my mom! Kill me like how you killed Gohan!" Karona said with a broken voice. Tears spilled down her red face.

The room grew silent at her words. Both boys looked at her with shock. Goku was at a loss for words. He wasn't expecting her to say the name of their grandfather. Rento however recovered from his shock and replaced it with unyielding rage. He forcefully slammed her against the nearest wall and gave her the hardest death glare that he could muster.

"I'll make one thing VERY clear between you and me. Don't you EVER in your entire life bring up my grandfather's death. We loved our grandpa! We'd never kill him! Say something like that again, and I'll make sure you never say it again." Rento asked with a dangerous tone.

Karona started laughing which caught both boys off guard. She looked Rento dead in the eyes and smiled. All the while, her tears continued to fall down her face.

"Aww...The little chimp can't handle the truth? Well that sucks! You both killed him in cold blood the night my home was destroyed. He tried stopping you two freaks but he couldn't! You know why?" She spoke in a haunting voice.

"Shut up!" Rento snarled through his clenched teeth. His hold on her tightened and his free hand slowly formed a fist.

"It's because you two wild "apes" ganged up on him! You're both murderers even to the people that care about you! It's only a matter of time before you both end up killing each other!" Karona yelled at Rento. Her tears falling harder with each word.

"I SAID SHUT UP!!!" Rento, losing control of himself cocked his fist back and threw it at the white haired girl.

Karona shut her eyes awaiting the fatal blow only to realize that it never came. A loud bang was heard from beside her. She opened her eyes to see that Rento's fist slammed clean through the wall. His head hung low while he sobbed quietly. She stared at him with a look of wonder. She began to slowly sink to the floor.

Goku looking on from his seat decided that he should finally step in. He got up and walked over to his brother. He placed a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Rento... It's cool...Just calm down." Goku said sadly.

"She just...She doesn't know what she's talking about! She's freaking crazy!" Rento sobbed.

Goku turned his brother around and pulled him into a tight hug. "You'll be alright. WE'LL be alright. Just remembered that we've still got each other bro. Just keep a calm mind."

"Okay... I'll try..." Rento said as he wiped the tears from his eyes. He turned around and gave Karona a serious look. "Listen...If me and my brother did somehow do something messed up to you...Then we apologise...but you should watch what you say."

Rento walked out of the room leaving Goku and a shocked Karona. Goku sighed and looked at Karona with a stoic face. He held a hand out for her to grab. She took it and let him pull her up.

"He's right you know. You really should watch what you say. You have no idea what goes on with us. We're not like you...I'm pretty sure that you already knew that much though." Goku said.

"..." Karona wasn't sure what to say at this point. She was shaken up.

"I may be a little bit of a dope sometimes, but I always know when my brother isn't himself. You bringing up our grandfather wasn't exactly the most appropriate thing to say. You see, Rento tends to step in and be the more mature of us, but he's a lot more vulnerable than I am. It took him longer to get over grandpa's death than it did for me. Don't get me wrong, I love Grandpa Gohan...but I was able to look past his death with the help of my friends. Then again, I tend to be more outgoing. Rento on the other hand is more reclusive and likes to keep to himself. This ends up leading to him holding onto some bad feelings. He may not always show it but he's been having a rough time trying to cope with his whirlwind of emotions. I see it and I often try to help but... he's just too determined...too prideful to let anyone else help, or drag others down with him." Goku explained with a serious nature that he only really showed when fighting.

"I... I didn't mean to...I just-" Karona started but Goku stopped her.

"You may not have meant to say that stuff, but you did. Now he's gonna try to rack his brain for any sort of signs that show whether or not he's really a monster or not...and trust me. He already knows." Goku stated.

"Knows what?" Karona asked.

"Rento is a very detailed person. He comes off as practical yet occasionally hot headed, but deep down he's real complicated. He knows more about what happened the day we woke up in what I can assume was your old village than I do. He's able to figure out stuff like that all the time. He keeps it to himself in order to bare the burden of knowing what that pain is. He's sheltered me from a lot of things. I, for the life of me, don't know why. He doesn't really know what he wants from life, which is probably why he trains his tail off in hopes of getting closer to that answer. He thinks that if he gets stronger than he'll be able to do things that'll make everyone he actually cares about happy. I respect him for that, but I also hate that he has that mindset. Sometimes I just wish that he could be a little more selfish." Goku paused and shook his head. "I'm saying too much. I'm kind of a rambler. Bottom line is, cut him some slack."

"Part of me after hearing what you said really wants to...but I just can't. You're both the cause of so much pain in my life." She said.

"Than what can I do to change how you think about us?" Goku asked.

"You can start by getting MY brother back." Karona said with a cold look.


	9. Strained Mind and Body

3 Months after the Piccolo incident…

-In a distant Red Ribbon facility by Ginger Town-

"Come now, you little runt! It's time for your weekly status check." Said Commander Black. He pushed the white haired boy forward towards a machine. "You know the drill! Punch the damn thing."

"...Fine." Cayde winded his fist back. He thrusted it deep into the machine, pushing it back a few feet. "There. Happy now?"

"Hmm... Five tons of force... Your strength is improving quicker than I thought possible." Black said.

"Yeah... I suppose it is." Cayde responded.

"Onto your next test." Black demanded.

Cayde stepped on a treadmill looking machine and automatically started running.

Commander Black observed the boy's incredible speed. "Three hundred and fifty miles per hour in three seconds... Your speed as increased twenty five percent since the last test."

"That's good...Right?" Cayde asked.

"Yes. That is optimal growth for you. You're advancing quickly. At this rate you'll be unstoppable against those two monkey brats. Take pride in your abilities and use them to your advantage." Black said to him.

"I still don't get why I have to do all of this. I mean, how much stronger do you need me to be? I'm pretty sure I can take them both on as I am right now." Cayde spoke.

"Look kid...I'm only here to keep you in shape. You want answers? Then talk to Red about it."

"Gee thanks for the useful information. That really helps me out…" Cayde said sarcastically.

"No need for the smartass remarks. I just telling you how it is." Black walked over to a nearby door. He then stopped and faced Cayde. "Get yourself situated. We're leaving in about two hours."

"To go and do what?"

"Your first REAL mission." Black said with narrowed eyes.

"...Am I going to have to fight?"

"Most likely. Then again, that all depends on you. Red wants to see what you can handle so far. Your strength is admirable but your mentality may be lacking." Black told him.

"In what regard?" Cayde asked. The boy still didn't understand what the older man was saying.

"Those two little boys with the tails, you said that you'd have no problem with fighting them, correct?"

"Yeah. The one that I faced during the tournament was an easy opponent. I didn't even have to try my hardest against him." Cayde said.

"That's good and all, but do you think that you could kill him?" Black asked. His voice holding nothing but seriousness. "Can you kill him and his brother without thinking twice about it?"

"...Yes...I can." Cayde said in his usual chilling voice.

Black nodded. "...Can you kill innocent people? People who have never wronged you in any sort of way?"

"...It makes no difference. The only person that I will never kill is my sister. Nobody else matters to me." Cayde said.

Black looked at him with a distant face. "Do keep that in mind when we go out on your next mission. Commander Red is keeping tabs on you at all times so make sure you impress him. He may be cruel, but he's also willing to reward good work to those that deserve it."

Cayde nodded but said nothing as he took a seat on a nearby bench. Black sighed and walked out of the room leaving Cayde to dwell on his thoughts.

"...No...It doesn't make any difference. I'm fighting to protect her. I'm not wrong...this doesn't make me a criminal or a villain." He said to himself. His words were faint and held a hint a disdain. He spoke, but didn't truly believe in his own words. "My own village...My people...They all died! Karona is all I have left…" He stared down at his tender hands and glared. He knew what he had to do and he wasn't afraid of the consequences.

-At the Kame House-

~ ** _WHAM_** ~

Faster than a speeding bullet, Goku buried his fist deep into his brother's abdomen and followed up with an uppercut to his chin, knocking the spit out of him mouth.

Using the the momentum of his head snapping backwards, Rento backflipped and kicked Goku up into the air. Rento held his chin with a pained expression.

"Don't you think that you're taking this a little too far? That punch really hurt!" Rento growled.

Goku looked at him with his usual grin. "Sorry bro. I guess I got a little carried away."

Rento scoffed at his brother's carelessness but then flashed a grin. "Fine. If you wanna kick this up then let's go again!"

"Now you're talkin! Let's give it everything we've got!" Goku said happily.

The two brothers charged at each other and clashed fist. Stepping to the side, Rento launched a roundhouse kick at Goku, which was caught by said grinning boy. Goku swung him around and flung him towards a nearby palm tree. Rento twisted his body in the air and pushed off of the tree with his legs once he made contact. He flew forward and punched Goku in his chest.

Goku skidded back a little bit but was able to quickly recover and jump forward. He kicked Rento straight in the face as a response to his previous attack. Rento's legs buckled and he was currently seeing stars. Using this to his advantage, Goku took the time palm strike his brother. He pushed Rento back with a little bit of ki, sending him flying towards the same palm tree. Only difference was that this time, Rento smash back first through the large plant.

Rento struggled to get to his feet and hissed at the pain in his back. "Fine! You wanna use ki, huh?" Rento charged up a small yellow orb in his hand. He jumped up and tossed it down at Goku.

"Woah!" Goku shouted as he jumped back, barely avoiding the small blast. This however led to Rento's knee slamming directly into Goku's small back. Rento cocked a fist back and swung it at Goku's face with ferocity. A loud whack echoed throughout the entire island.

Goku's head slammed into the sand, leaving an imprint of his face. Goku placed a hand on his bleeding nose and glared.

"Rento! That was a cheap move!" Goku yelled angrily.

"Nothing cheap about it. I only made an opening and followed through with a solid attack. It really wasn't that hard…" Rento said with a shrug.

"Oh yeah?" Goku said with a glare. He kicked Rento's knee in and watched as he dropped to the ground.

"Ok now that was a cheap move…" Rento muttered.

"Oh but Rento...That was an effective strat-"

~ ** _WHACK_** ~

Rento punched his brother in the gut, effectively cutting him off.

"Ow! Rento!" Goku hissed.

The two boys began to sprawl around on the ground aggressively. Goku was strangling Rento while Rento continued throwing punches at Goku.

"Scumbag!" Goku growled.

"Piece of crap!" Rento barked.

The two then decided to engage in a quick fist fight as the sun began to set.

Meanwhile…

Inside of the Kame House, Krillin was currently meditating in the living room. Launch was preparing dinner for everyone. She made extra portions for the two wild brothers fighting out front. Roshi sitting cross legged as he watched Karona try to bring out her ki.

"Why...isn't it working?!" Karona asked with frustration.

"You just have to relax and take it slow. You're trying to force it outta yourself. It won't work if you're all tensed up." Roshi explained.

Karona continued to focus on her two opened hands. She knew that she felt it, she just couldn't bring it out. That was her current issue. It aggravated her to no end when she saw how easily Krillin. Rento and Goku both were able to form ki and use it effectively in combat. She remembered how Cayde was able to do it with little trouble and continued to question on whether or not she could to.

"...I am relaxed!" Karona barked at the old man. She continued to focus until she decided that enough was enough. She dropped her hands and slammed her fist against the floor. Her snow white hair spilled in her face, hiding her defeated expression. "Why?! I don't get it! I should be just as capable of making ki blasts the others. Why is it that I'm the only one of us that is struggling?"

"Using you ki isn't easy for everyone. Some struggle with it more than others." Roshi spoke as he placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Master Roshi is right. Goku and I mastered ki pretty quickly, but Rento struggles with it the most. That didn't stop him from trying though. Even though he's still the weakest with ki, he's the only one of us that was able to use it to fly a little." Krillin added.

"See. Everybody is still learning to master the use of ki. Some just struggle with it more. It's not the easiest thing to grasp." Roshi told her.

~ ** _BAM_** ~

The front suddenly door flung wide open. The two brothers were shoving each other back and forth with intense glares. Both were scratched up and bleeding all over. They were practically covered in bruises.

"Watch it! You almost stepped on my tail you scumbag!" Goku snapped.

"Then quit dragging your feet and move it you butt rag!" Rento yelled.

"You wanna go again?!" Goku asked, sizing his brother up.

"I dunno...depends on if you're ready for another beatdown."

"Don't make me laugh! Let me know when your kamehameha is better than mine." Goku stuck his tongue out at his brother.

Rento rolled his eyes at him and huffed out an annoyed breath. "I swear…"

"Are you both done with your little sparring match?" Roshi asked.

"Yeah! I WON!" Both boys shouted in unison, which lead to another glaring match between the two.

"I hope you guys are hungry. I made fried pork, dumplings, rice-" Launch started as she walked into the living room with her apron still on. Roshi was staring at her for a noticeably long time.

"FOOD!!!" Both brothers shouted happily. They completely forgot about their little dispute and ran straight into the kitchen and admired the spread of the food.

"Eat as much as you like." Launch said with a happy smile.

"Save some for the rest of us!" Krillin said, already knowing what was to come from the two when it involved food.

Everyone sat at the table enjoying their meal. Some enjoyed it a little more than others. While Roshi, Krillin and Launch were used to the eating habits of the two brothers, Karona was not. Needless to say, she was still disgusted with their table manners.

"This is my third month here and I still can't stand the way they eat." Karona said. Krillin laughed at her comment.

"Don't worry. I don't think any of us will ever really get over how much they eat. You just learn to try and ignore it.

Goku and Rento were on their sixth helping of everything with no signs of slowing down. They shredded through just about everything.

"Launch...This is...SOOOO GOOD!" Goku said in between bites.

"Yefmfmf thimfmf mm the besmmff!" Rento spoke with his mouth full.

"You two are absolutely disgusting." Karona said with a glare.

Rento swallowed and returned the glare. "It's not our fault that it's so good!"

"Would it kill you to slow down just a little bit?!"

"Uh...Yes! I'm a growing boy. I gotta eat to be strong! The quicker I eat, the quicker I can go back to training!" Rento said wholeheartedly.

"You're going to go out and do MORE training?!" Karona asked with confusion.

"Well duh. What else am I supposed to do? We're on a distant island with like five trees on it. I might as well keep pushing myself." Rento told her.

"What he said…" Goku said before continuing to eat.

"Don't you think that you're overdoing it? I mean, you guys train all day, every day. You literally eat sleep and train. Doesn't that get a little...repetitive?" She asked.

Both brothers paused their eating and glanced at each other. "Nope!" They said together.

"Face it Karona. Those to a determined to be the best. All they think about food and fighting." Krillin said with a chuckle. The monk had gotten used to the tendencies of the two brothers. They were both pass about fighting and he took note of that. Even though he was on similar ground with them, he could tell that they were much more determined to get better. Not only did they love fighting, but they also took their "sibling rivalry" rivalry to a whole new level. They always fought against each other to be the best. It was just the way they were.

-Later that Night-

Karona watched as both of the brothers competed to see who could do the most push ups. This took place after their sit up challenge. After Goku had bested his brother in the competition, he decided to turn in for the night. Rento chose to stay out longer and train on his own much like he usually did. Karona noticed that every time Goku would beat Rento at something, he stay outside even longer and push himself to do better. He'd tell at himself and throw a tantrum. She couldn't tell if he was a perfectionist or if he just had something against losing to Goku. Either way, she found it interesting.

As Goku walked inside of the house, he noticed that Karona was staring outside of the window. "What are you still doing up?" He asked her.

"Oh uh...I'm just trying to see how you guy train with each other." She said, slightly embarrassed from being reprimanded by Goku.

"Why?" He asked as he scratched his head. "it's it's not like we're doing anything out of the ordinary. They were only push ups…"

"Why does Rento always stay out so late? He looks exhausted, plus it'd be better if he just went to bed and got a good amount of rest." She asked.

"I'm not entirely sure. H

I know that he hates to lose though. I think that pisses him of more than anything. I dunno...He's kinda weird like that, ya know?" Goku said with his grin.

"Well, I mean...Nobody likes to lose. That doesn't explain why he decides to kill himself with EXTRA training at midnight."

"Well...Why don't you go ask him. I'm gonna go hit the sack. I'm beat!" Goku said before heading upstairs. "Goodnight." He said to her. She nodded in response and looked back outside the window as Rento collapsed on the sand. The white haired girl sighed. She walked over to the fridge, grabbed two water bottles and headed out the front door.

On the small beach of the island, Rento was bashing his fist repeatedly into the ground. "DAMNIT!" He shouted. The brown haired boy grit his teeth with pure rage. He couldn't understand what was happening. Everything wasn't adding up in his head. Every day he'd come outside to challenge his twin brother, he would lose by a very small margin. Small or not, a lose was still a lose in his mind and it drove him insane. All his life, he felt like he was the older brother, regardless of if they were twins or not. He felt responsible for his brother and felt as if he was supposed to be the stronger fighter in order to protect him.

Rento slowly sat up. He wiped his face clean of his angered tears and glared at the dirt.

"Didn't peg you as the crying type." Karona said to Rento.

He brushed her off and scowled. "Why are you even out here? Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"I could asked you the same thing." She said back with a raised brow.

"It's none of your business!" Rento glared at her.

Karona sighed at the boy and plopped down next to him. She held out a bottle of water to him. He glanced at it for a moment before snatching it from her.

"You know it's not healthy to overexert yourself, right?" The white haired girl said to him.

"...I don't care…" Rento's voice was low a gravelly, as it he'd snap at any given moment.

"Ugh! What's with you boys! I get that you want to improve which is understandable, but why do you always kill out yourself at risk just to out due the other?!" She asked.

"It's not about that!" Rento suddenly yelled. This caused Karona to jump a bit. She was frightened by the boys suddenly outburst. Her light blue eyes widened at him.

Silence formed between the two of them. The sounds of the waves crashing against each other mixed with the noticeable strong, tropical, night time breeze. The breeze caused the palm trees to sway, creating the subtle sound reminiscent to a rattle.

The silence remained until Karona decided to break it. "Then what is it about?" She asked him.

"...It's about my grandfather. When he passed away, Goku was all I had left in this world. I told myself I I'd keep him safe and look after him, but then Goku continued to get stronger and learn things quicker. I mean...Don't get me wrong. I love my brother and everything, but sometimes I can't help but get a little envious of him. I don't know why I'm like this all of a sudden. Maybe it's because of how I fought against that Piccolo guy...Maybe I'm just too prideful...I can't really explain it yet, but I always grew up thinking that I was meant to be way better than Goku. Even though we're the same age, I can't help but take responsibility for him. It's so bizarre to me. Once we moved to Master Roshi's place, he's been more inclined to get stronger without me. He more self reliant and deep down, it kinda makes me feel...inadequate." Rento spoke. He never made eye contact with her. He only started at the ground with a hard look.

"..." Karona wasn't entirely sure what to say. She came out here expecting him to just want to get stronger for the sake of being the best. Not because he's still protective of his twin brother.

"Heh...I know it's selfish, but that's just how it is. If I'm not stronger than him, then I can't do what I promised myself back when grandpa died. I have to keep pushing myself." He told her.

"You know...I want to help my brother, too. He's all alone right now and he needs my help. I know he's a lot stronger than me so that's why I'm here. I want to get better just like everyone else. You, Goku, and Krillin are all improving. That motivates me to try harder. Only problem with you is that you don't rest. I can tell that you're overdoing because you're sore every day, your eyes all still red from your lack of sleep, and you keep getting new wounds that don't heal."

Rento looked at her with a confused expression on his face. "Why do you even care? I thought you hated me and my brother."

"Don't get it twisted! I do hate the both of you for what you did to me, but at the same time, I need you BOTH to be at one hundred percent when I do beat you two. I have my own set of goals that I have to follow through with. I can't say I'm better than you if you're always injured.

"Aww, you really do care." Rento chuckled with a teasing grin. He playfully patted the top of her head. "There's no way the you hate me, ya big softy."

Karona scowled at him before viciously punching him across the face."Gosh, you're annoying!"

"What the heck?! You didn't have to hit me!" Rento growled.

"You know what, this was clearly a mistake. I'm going to bed." She said after taking a sip from her water.

"...I was just kidding!" Rento said back to her.

"Goodnight." She said with an annoyed tone.

Rento chuckled at her again. "Goodnight." He said. The brown haired boy flopped back down on the soft sand and stared up at the billions of stars. "Rest...I guess I can do that…" He said before slowly closing his eyes and letting sleep overcome his body.

Up of the rooftop of Kame House was Goku staring down at his brother. His eyes were narrow a slight bit and his arms were crossed. He watched the interaction between the two and listened closely to his brother's words. Only one thought crossed his young mind.

"I don't need protection…" Goku muttered to himself before walking back inside the house.

-The Next Morning-

After eating a large breakfast, the group decided to go off and do their own thing for the day. Krillin practice the kamehameha, Karona continued to work on bringing out her ki, and Rento decided to relax for once. Meanwhile, Goku decided take Nimbus and the Power Pole. fly off somewhere. This left everyone, especially Rento, confused. None of them knew where he was going.

-On the Lookout-

Once hopped off Nimbus and landed firmly on the Lookout. He looked around for Kami and or Mr. Popo. Once he found the tall green man sitting by the edge, he ran up to him.

"Young Goku? What brings you here to the lookout?" He asked.

"Kami, I need some type of boost. I need to get super strong in a short amount of time. Can you help me? Please!" Goku asked.

"Goku, what happened? Why would you have such a request? Piccolo has been defeated and the world isn't under any sort of real threat at this moment." Kami spoke.

"I know. I'm not here to save the Earth. I'm here for personal reasons. I have to bump up my strength as soon as possible." Goku said.

"Well, no matter. I suppose that your reasons are you own. Now, if it's strength you want, then there is a place for you."

"WHERE?!" Goku asked with excitement.

"The room of space and time. You may go the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and serve out your train there." Kami said to him.

"Where's that at?"

"Why, it's here on the Lookout. Please come with me." After a long walk, Kami led Goku to the a large door. "Beyond this door is where you'll spend a great deal of time training. Though I must give you a few warnings. Inside of that room, gravity is much more intense, the air is thinner, temperatures can from far below zero, to scorching hot within seconds. Now keep in mind 5hat a day in the real world is about a year in there. The longer you stay, 5he more likely you will be to suffer some signs of...madness. I'd advise a young boy such as yourself to go with a partner. Why have you not arrived with you brother. I'm sure you'd see better results if you went in with him.

"No...It's because of Rento that I'm here right now. I need to show him that I can handle myself." A determined Goku said.

"...I see. I must say that pride is a terrible thing young Goku. It can cloud one's judgment. You have keep your mind focused." Kami placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm going inside."

"Very well." Kami said as he opened the door.

Once Goku stepped inside, he could already feel the differences between this place, and the real world. I vast open area was intimidating and the thin air made his lungs burn. He struggled to walk and the gravity was higher. None of this mattered though. He was here for a reason.

"It's time to get busy!" He said before clenching his fist. He ran out and started of by trying to get used to the environment. This was gonna be challenging but he expected it to be.

 **A/N: Feels good to be back. I missed writing this story. Once again, my bad for the delay. School hurts my soul…I'm on spring break so expect more chapters this week to make up for the absence.**

 **Quick update! With how the story goes, I might do a time skip to Goku's teen years in the next chapter or the chapter after that. I want to really flesh out the main group before I move on. Like I said before, I never fully intended to do much of Dragonball in this story but decided that it was necessary for later events. Once I get to Z, this will pick up much quicker. Pinky swear! Thanks for reading guys and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


End file.
